A Second Chance
by AmbroseMyra
Summary: Seeing the devastating effects of Harry's journey to destroy Voldemort and Frodo's journey to destroy the one ring and then seeing how the age of man is treating Arda Mandos sends Harry, Sirius and Severus to Middle earth as elfling's in the hope that they can save the Arda and spare Middle earth all the suffering and uncertainty caused by Sauron. This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

please note I do not own harry potter or lord of the rings.

I would like to thank kikij13456 for betaing this fanfic and doing an amazing job.

This is book 1 in a series.

Chapter 1

Time seemed to slow down until each moment felt like it lasted years. Harry watched with horror, his heart thumping in his chest, as the red light left Bellatrix's wand and began to fly towards Sirius. Filled with desperation and adrenalin, Harry launched himself towards Sirius, shielding him from Bellatrix's curse. With a jolt, time speeds up from its slow crawl until everything was happening so fast that Harry barely had time to blink before the force of the curse sent both him and Sirius tumbling through the Veil.

After Harry and Sirius fell through the veil, everyone in the department of mysteries froze; wands held mid casting as they stared at the spot where their savior and his godfather had disappeared, never to return. A high-pitched screech pierced the air; jolting everyone to look over to Voldemort who was slowly melting into a pile of sludge. In a combination of amazement and horror, Hermione whispered: " _It's just like the death of the wicked witch from the East in the Wizard of Oz."_ And with one final screech, Voldemort accidentally absorbed all his Horcruxes and exploded.

While all this was happening, Harry and Sirius found themselves standing in a great stone hall with door's marked Elves, Men, Dwarfs, and Hobbits. Clutching tightly to Sirius's sleeve, Harry softly whispered: " _Where are we?"_. Taking a deep breath and making sure that Harry couldn't see his fear, Sirius pulled Harry closer and sighed " _I don't know, Harry. I don't know."_ Together, Harry and Sirius huddled in the silent hall when the low sound of footsteps and cursing reached them. Spinning around, Sirius pulled Harry behind him and came face to face with a surprised Snape. While Sirius and Snape stared at each other in shock, Harry peered around Sirius catching Snape's attention. Sighing in relief Snape whispered, " _I am so glad that your safe, Harry."_

Blinking in surprise at Snape, Harry whispered sadly " _But you hate me."_ Rearing back in shock, Snape opened his mouth to speak before closing it only to repeat a couple of times before he managed to say, " _But Dumbledore told me that he had explained my role as a spy and why I had to be so hard on you while favoring my Slytherins over everyone else in order to keep you-know-who from discovering my role as a spy."_ Frowning in confusion, Harry replied softly " _Dumbledore never explained that you were acting. He said that you didn't like me because my father saved your life and that you didn't like him."_ Taking a deep breath, Snape knelt down to Harry's height then looking straight into his mesmerizing Avada green eyes, in a solemn voice said, " _Harry, I swear on my magic that I have never hated you and that everything I have done was to protect you."_ As soon as Snape stopped talking, his magic flared out in a swirl of midnight blue with pale blue specks scattered through it. Then just as quickly as Snape's magic surged out of him, it snapped back in leaving Harry to stare in awe at his potions professor.

Shifting awkwardly, Sirius cleared his throat before stiffly saying " _Thank you for looking after Harry when I couldn't, Snape."_ Nodding to Sirius, Snape replied, " _Call me Severus as I don't think we will be returning to the wizarding world any time soon."_ Feeling his heart sink, Harry whispered: " _But why can't we return home?"_ Pulling Harry closer to him, Sirius opened his mouth to reply when a deep reverberating voice said, " _If you wanted to the judgment and fickleness of the wizarding world, then I won't stop you, but I am offering the three of you a chance to grow up in a family that loves you and to save a world that deserves to be saved."_ Spinning towards the source of the voice, Harry, Sirius, and Severus found themselves facing one of the most beautiful people they had ever seen. The man was tall and slender, with aristocratic angles and high cheeks that hinted at the power he possessed. Long dark hair that fell in gentle waves contrasted sharply with his white skin and vivid blue eyes. The most curious thing Harry noticed that two pointed ears peeked from beneath the black hair.

While Harry was gapping at the stunning being before him, Severus and Sirius pulled him behind them trying to shield him from the stranger. Chuckling at the three wizards' antics, the being said: " _There is no need to fear me. I am Mandos, the Valar of death."_ Pausing, Mandos looked down at the three wizards sadly before he continued to speak, " _I have brought the three of you here as all that awaits you in the wizarding world is fear and persecution. I can send you to Arda where I'm not promising life will be easy, but I can promise that you will find a family and a purpose."_

Taking a deep breath, Harry quickly peered between Sirius and Severus while asking " _What would happen if we returned to the wizarding world?"_ Looking sadly at Harry, Mandos, in a low voice replied " _For a while, they would revere the three of you for your roles in defeating Voldemort but in a few decades they would begin to resent you for the power you possess. They would begin to claim that only a dark lord could defeat another dark lord. Eventually, you would either be forced to flee the wizarding world or would be locked up in Azkaban."_ Gasping in horror, Harry softly whispered, " _I would like to give Arda a try."_ Nodding Severus and Sirius both said, " _We will follow Harry as there isn't much waiting for us back home."_

Nodding, Mandos waved his hand conjuring a massive stone table. On top of the table was the best 3D image Harry had ever seen. The image appeared to be an exquisitely detailed map. Beckoning them forward, Mandos pointed to a spot on the map near a settlement labeled Imladris as he said, " _This is a place in Arda called middle earth. When I place you there, I will change you into Elflings as your age and the magic you possess would not allow you to go straight to middle earth as adult elves."_ Before they could say anything, Mandos snapped his fingers and the last thing Harry, Sirius, and Severus could remember was utter darkness taking over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry POV

Groaning softly, Harry opened his eyes. Above him was the greenest canopy he had ever seen. Sitting up, Harry looked around him. Everything was so clean and bright. Spotting a small stream nearby, Harry quickly walked over and looked down at his reflection. Gasping in shock, Harry found himself looking at an approximately 2-year-old version of himself with pointed ears. Feeling slightly panicked, Harry looked around for Sirius and Severus before spotting them lying under a large oak tree. Running as fast as his short legs would take him and throwing himself down next to Sirius and Severus, Harry began to cry. The stress and shock of everything that had happened to him recently catching up to him. The small sobs soon dissolved into massive body shaking cries that echoed through the forest.

Celebrian POV

We were traveling through the Rhudder forest on the way to visit my mother when the sounds of sobbing reached my ears. Curious, I motioned for one of the elven guards to come over. The tall guard glid silently over to me, his eyes searching the nearby forest for the cause of the crying before turning to me. He bowed his head and said, "My lady."

Still focused on the sound of crying, I replied: "Have the other elves make camp at the edge of the forest as planned while you and I shall find the source of the crying." Nodding sharply, the guard quickly relayed my orders to the rest of the elves before loosening his sword and following me into the woods.

After a few minutes of walking towards the crying, we came to a clearing. Across the clearing were three children, one approximately 2 and the other two approximately 4. Wondering how the children ended up so far from any human settlement, I slowly walked over to the children then said, in as soft a voice I could manage, "It's okay little one, don't cry." Sniffing, the youngest child turned to face me with big watery emerald green eyes. Looking over the child, I gasped when I spotted the pointed ears peeking out from underneath his long black hair. Slowly, I reached out and brushed the child's long black hair back revealing a delicately pointed elf ear. Behind me, the guard gasped in shock before rushing over to the other two children and brushing back their hair to also reveal elven ears.

Shaking my head in shock I said, "The last known elfling to be born was my daughter Arwen. How could these elflings have been born but no one have known? Their births would have been widely celebrated in all of the last elven strongholds." Shaking his head in disbelief, the guard hovered protectively over the elflings as he said in a strangled voice "It should be impossible, yet here they are." The young elfling clutched gently in my arms whispered, "I want Sirius and Severus." Pulling the elfling closer to me, I asked, "Are these Sirius and Severus?" Nodding the elfling buried his face in my chest, whimpering as though he was going to start crying again. Gently shushing the child, I asked "What's your name, little one?" the emerald green eyes looked up at me as if they were judging my soul before his crystal clear voice said, "My name is Hadrian or Harry." Smiling, I adjusted Harry on my hip while gently shaking the other two elflings awake.

Once Sirius and Severus had woken up, I first asked them for their names, then I began to question the elflings on who their parents were. To which the children had all replied "Dead." Next, I asked them where they came from to which they looked at me confused before snuggling into the chest of the one who was holding them. Sighing, I noticed that it was getting late. Lifting Harry while the guard lifted Sirius and Severus, I said: "We are going to have to head back to Rivendell. I don't want to take the elflings over the misty mountains." Nodding the guard began following me back to where the camp should be. Coming to the edge of the woods, we found a massacre in the process. Orcs were pouring into the small elven camp. Clutching Harry to my chest, I spun on my heel and ran. The guard following me, tightly clutching Sirius and Severus. Together, we ran through the night and well into the next day, keeping the elflings as quiet as possible until we reached the familiar courtyard at the entrance to Imladris. In the courtyard, my husband Elrond was dressed in armor preparing to ride out with a large company of warriors. Seeing me, Glorfindel rushed over catching Elrond's attention.

Rushing over, Elrond pulled me into a tight hug disturbing Harry, who squirmed in protest. Pulling back Elrond looked down at Harry before gasping "An elfling." Shaking my head, I quickly replied: "We found three elflings, Elrond." Looking over to the guard, Elrond spotted Sirius and Severus. The whole courtyard fell silent, staring at the elflings in disbelief.

Looking over to Glorfindel, Elrond said: "Take the guards to look for the company that my wife was leading. My vision had the camp being attacked." Nodding solemnly, Glorfindel began leading the elven guards out of Imladris. Summoning Lindir over, Elrond said: "Please send a messenger to the last elven strongholds, the dwarven kingdoms, the kingdoms of men and the grey and white Istari." Nodding sharply, Lindir rushed to gather the messengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leading his wife from the courtyard, Elrond pondered where the elflings had come from and how no one had heard about their births. All the elves believed that the last elf to be born was his daughter Arwen in the year 241 of the third age and that was 2269 years ago; leading many to assume that Arwen would be the last of the elves born on this side of the great sea. Shaking himself out of his pondering, Elrond entered his study followed by his wife Celebrian and the guard. Gently, Celebrian and the guard placed the elflings on the rug in the middle of the floor while Elrond dug out a crate of toys that had belonged to the twins and Arwen. Opening the crate, Elrond watched as the oldest two elflings waddled over to the toys while the youngest looked on sadly. Frowning, Elrond crouched down and softly asked: " _Do you want to play with the toys too?"_ The young ebony-haired elfling nodded enthusiastically then pointed at the soft ball still in the crate. Picking the ball out of the crate, Elrond couldn't help but feel as though he had solved all of middle earth's problems when he handed it to the young elf and was rewarded with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

With a deep sigh, Elrond stood up and walked back to his desk chair, leaving the young elf giggling as he played with the ball. Turning to his wife Elrond asked, " _What happened, Celebrian?"_ Smiling softly, Celebrian in a soft voice began to tell Elrond what had happened saying " _The journey to my mother's home was going as planned. We were almost at the edge of the Rhudder forest when I heard the loud wailing of a child. Thinking that it was a child of man, I told the others to make camp a couple of minutes down the road at the edge of the forest as planned while I went to look for the child. After a few minutes of searching, we discovered the three children. The eldest two were asleep while the youngest one was sobbing between them."_ Looking over to the elflings, Celebrian smiled softly before continuing a small frown on her face as she said, " _I tried to discover where their parents were once I woke the eldest two up, but they said their parents were dead."_ Leaning forward, Celebrian frowned deeply her entire body held rigidly as she said, " _When I asked the young ones their names, they gave me names that belong to men making me think that men must have had them from an early age."_ Gasping in shock, Elrond leaned forward and in a quiet voice, as not to draw the attention of the elflings happily playing on the rug asked, " _Besides their names, what makes you think that?"_ Taking a deep breath, Celebrian, in a tight voice said, " _Any time I or the guard moved too quickly the elflings would flinch. Meaning they were abused, Elrond and even in our darkest moments during the two kin slaying wars, no elf has ever hurt a child. Leaving only men as an option since dwarves, like elves, consider children sacred."_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Elrond groaned " _Do we have any idea who these humans are?"_ Sighing sadly, Celebrian shook her head. Nodding solemnly, Elrond said, " _It's a good thing I asked Lindir to send messages to the grey and white Istari. We will need them to perform the lineage spell."_ Nodding quietly, Celebrian watched the young elflings play on the rug, completely unaware of how they had sent Imladris reeling at their arrival. Returning her attention to Elrond, Celebrian continued to tell Elrond about how she had brought the elflings to Imladris.

" _As it was getting late, we decided to take the children to the camp then make our way back to Imladris in the morning. But when we got to the camp, it was overrun with orcs. Normally, I would have joined the company in fighting the orcs but with the elflings at risk, I chose to flee back to Imladris. We ran for a week, only stopping so that we could refill our water sacks."_ Nodding, Elrond sat back in his chair to think while watching the elflings play.

Silently, Elrond and Celebrian enjoyed the sounds of the leaves rustling in the breeze and the distant crash of water while the elflings giggled and played. Curious, Elrond watched the three elflings, noticing that the two older elflings were playing with a toy for a period of time before getting bored and moving on to another toy. While the youngest elfling hadn't moved from where he had been placed and was still playing with the soft ball, lifting it up and giggling as he dropped it. Walking over to the young elfling, Elrond sat down beside him and asked: " _What's your name, little one?"_ Jerking in surprise, Harry looked up and said " _Harry"_ , before returning to playing with his ball. Walking towards his wife, Elrond asked, " _How old are they?"_

Hearing Elrond's question, Severus stopped playing with the wooden horse and in a serious tone said, " _I am Severus, and this is Sirius. We are both 35, while Harry is 15."_ Satisfied that Elrond's question had been sufficiently answered, Severus went back to playing with the wooden horse. Turning to Celebrian, Elrond said, " _The twins and Arwen were walking at this stage, weren't they?"_ Nodding, Celebrian replied " _Yes, they were. Maybe we should try to get Harry to walk over to us."_ Nodding thoughtfully, Elrond called out " _Harry, would you like some berries?"_ Looking up, Harry saw the red berries that Elrond was picking up out of a bowl on his desk and nodded. Beckoning Harry over, Elrond lowered his hand to Harry's level. Looking at the berries for a long moment, Harry frowned at how far away they were before putting the soft ball down and slowly standing up. He then picked the ball up and toddled over to Elrond. Pleased that his fears were for nothing, Elrond pulled Harry onto his lap and let him eat the berries in his hand.

A couple of hours later, Lindir entered the study and said, " _I have sent out the messengers and prepared a nursery across the hall from your family's private quarters and organized a rotation of elves to look after the young elflings for the foreseeable future."_ Smiling, Elrond thanked Lindir before saying " _Celebrian, it is getting late we should take the elflings to the nursery."_ Sighing, Celebrian picked up Sirius and Severus and followed Elrond and Lindir to the nursery.

Looking around the nursery, Elrond was surprised to see that everything in the room was brand new and that each elfling had a section of the room marked out just for them in Red, Blue or Green. Giggling, Harry pointed at the area marked out in blue, while Sirius pointed to the red area. Severus wriggled out of Celebrian's arms and quickly ran to the green area. Chuckling lowly, Lindir scooped Severus up and placed him on the green changing table. An elf began to change him into his new sleepwear while cooing at him, as Lindir said: " _I suppose that saves us from trying to decide who goes were."_ Laughing, Elrond passed Harry to an excited elf that immediately began to coo and tickle Harry's stomach with a look of awe as she laid him on the changing table. Turning, Elrond saw that Celebrian had already handed Sirius over to another elf that again looked like he had just seen Valinor.

Settling down in Elrond's study, Elrond, Celebrian and Lindor quickly placed the toys back in the chest before Elrond turned to Lindir and asked, " _How long do you reckon it will take all the kingdoms Elves, Men and Dwarfs to arrive?"_ Pausing to check a scroll, Lindir replied _"About seven and a half months. But with the added challenge of finding Mithrandir, I decided that the assembly of the free people should convene in eight months."_ Nodding, Elrond poured the three of them a glass of elven wine and in a humorous tone said, " _What do you want to bet that Mithrandir will turn up either earlier than expected just because we put a time limit on it."_ Laughing, Celebrian stood up and said, " _Anyone would be a fool to take you up on that bet, Elrond."_ Then turned and left Elrond and Lindir to smirk as they drank their wine.

The next morning, Elrond awoke to the sound of voices whispering, " _Should we wake Lord Elrond up? The youngest elfling hasn't stopped crying since he woke up this morning."_ Drowning out the rest of the conversation, Elrond quickly pulled himself out of bed and changed into clean robes before opening the door to two blond elves debating whether to wake up Lord Elrond or Lady Celebrian. Clearing his throat, Elrond took pleasure in watching the elves jump in fright at the sight of him. Striding past the elves, Elrond began to make his way to the nursery. The faint sound of crying hanging in the air. When Elrond arrived, he was greeted by the sight of what looked like half of Imladris running around panicking like headless chickens. In a loud voice, Elrond said, " _Anybody not assigned to the nursery today or not immediately necessary, please leave now."_

Reluctantly, the majority of the elves present in the room left, leaving three very flustered elves, two sleeping elflings, and a sobbing Harry. Raising an eyebrow at the sleeping elflings, Elrond made a note that they could probably sleep through anything. Turning to the elf rocking Harry, Elrond asked: " _What is wrong?"_ Shaking her head desperately, the elf replied " _I don't know. One moment, they were all sleeping peacefully. The next, the little one was crying his eyes out. I've changed his nappy cloth, tried feeding him milk or fruits, burping him, rocking him and even singing to him but nothing seems to be working."_ Nodding, Elrond scoped Harry out of her arms and said, " _I was planning to give them a health check after breaking the fast, but it looks like the little one here is getting an earlier than planned trip to the healing halls."_

Leaving the three stressed out elves behind, Elrond carried Harry to the healing halls. He began an inspection; quickly weighing, measuring and testing Harry's strength before moving on to palpitating his stomach to check for any hardness. Satisfied that the elfling was adequately healthy if not a little underweight, Elrond was puzzled to what was causing Harry to cry so much. Picking Harry up and rocking him, Elrond asked, " _What is wrong, little one?"_

Sniffling, Harry looked up at Elrond with big watery emerald green eyes and said, " _The pretty lady is in trouble."_ Standing up a bit straighter, Elrond asked, " _Who is the pretty lady?"_ Blinking Harry frowned before saying " _She has long white hair."_ Pausing, Elrond made a list of all the female elves with long white hair that he could think of, before realizing that almost a third of the Noldor and even some of the Sindar had white-blonde hair. Moving on to the next question, Elrond asked Harry " _What is her name and where is she?"_ Frowning, Harry seemed to stare off into the distance before snapping back into the present and saying, " _Her name is Lainel. The tall elf with branches on his head keeps saying her name, but she won't reply. She is lying at the base of the tower. The ugly people, that attacked the camp that Celebrian took us to, pushed her off the tower before running away."_ Tears started to gather in Harry's eyes again. Quickly scooping Harry up again, Elrond began rocking him in his arms as he asked, " _What do the trees look like, Harry?"_ Hiccupping, Harry replied, " _Their tall and green with massive dark green leaves but the trees next to the ruin are sickly and grey."_ Nodding, Elrond pulled Harry closer as he said, " _Don't worry, we'll save Lainel"_ , continuing down to the training grounds where his sons were scheduled for some lessons with the older elf's.

Reaching the training grounds, Elrond spotted the twins dueling against two of Imladris's more seasoned warriors. Seeing Lord Elrond holding Harry while standing at the top of the staircase that leads to the training yard, many of the elves stopped to look at the elfling. Summoning Elrohir and Elladan, Elrond watched as they weaved their way through the elves, all straining to see Harry. Leaning down, Elrond whispered conspiratorially, " _Do you want to see them train?"_ Nodding enthusiastically, Harry looked down at the elves in the courtyard. Elrond put on a very serious face, then winked at Harry and said, in a very solemn tone " _Now that we have three elflings in Imladris, we will need to train extra hard and be extra vigilant to protect them."_ The guards in the courtyard jumped to attention, yelling " _Yes Lord Elrond!"_ Then got back to training even harder than before.

Once Elladan and Elrohir reached Elrond, they both nodded and addressed him, " _Father."_ Nodding back, Elrond, in a serious tone said, " _My sons, I am trusting you with a mission of the utmost importance."_ Standing straighter with pride, Elladan and Elrohir simultaneously said: " _What do you need us for, Father?"_ Pausing to adjust the squirming Harry, Elrond said, " _Little Harry here seems to have been given the gift of foresight and has seen the death of King Thranduil's wife, Queen Lainel, by the hands of orcs at Dol Guldur."_ Elladan and Elrohir shuddered before saying " _We will grab our gear and healing supplies and be gone by the hour."_ Smiling, Elrond watched his sons sprint off to grab their gear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leaning forward in their saddles, Elladan and Elrohir ignored their aching muscles as they urged their horses onward, desperately hoping that they would reach Dol Guldur in time to save Lainel. Up ahead the great trees, of Green-Wood the Great, towered over them as they speed towards the edge of the forest. Slowing to a brisk trot, Elladan pulled out a slightly crinkled map and looked down at it quickly before folding it up and slipping it back into the saddlebag.

As they weaved through the massive trunks of the greenwood, Elladan, and Elrohir noticed that the trees were becoming sicker and sicker. The famous vibrant greens of Greenwood fading into greys and blacks. Looking over to Elladan, Elrohir whispered " _What could have caused this sickness and why hasn't Thranduil asked for aid to combat it?"_ glancing warily around the forest. Elladan, in an equally soft whisper, replies " _I read that the Elven kings of Greenwood are connected to the forest and if the land was to become sick then the King would become sick too."_ Frowning, Elrohir peered into the gloom of the forest. The vague outline of Dol Guldur ahead sent shivers down his spine. Simultaneously, Elladan and Elrohir pulled their swords silently from their scabbards and made their way towards Dol Guldur.

Silently, the twins approached the long bridge that stretched across a terrifying abyss of darkness. Squinting across the bridge, Elrohir spotted fluttering white robes disappearing into the gloom of Dol Guldur. Quickly indicating that he had spotted Lainel, Elrohir sprinted down the long bridge desperate to prevent Lainel's death. Behind Elrohir, Elladan searched for even a fleeting glimpse of movement. As the twins ran through the decaying archway, they spotted Lainel wandering around one of the crumbling balconies on the only tower that hadn't given in to its poor construction and time. Glancing at each other, they quickly agreed that Elladan would fetch Lainel while Elrohir would remain at the base of the tower guarding their escape.

Gasping, Elladan forced his aching legs to continue climbing the ridiculously high stairs that crumbled and groaned ominously beneath his feet. Reaching the top of the stairs, Elladan rounded around the corner to the sight of an orc creeping up behind Lainel. Crying out in alarm, Elladan yelled: " _Behind you!"_ His voice echoing through the tower as Lainel spun around alarmed. Elladan quickly surged forwards and in a quick sweep, beheaded the orc. Ignoring the foul sight and stench, he grabbed Lainel and began dragging her towards the tight stairs leading back to the dilapidated courtyard. Before they reached the stairs, their sensitive elven ears picked up the thumps of orcs coming up and down the stairs towards them. Cursing, Elladan kicked an old pillar, causing it to collapse in front of the door. Spinning from the wreckage, Elladan pulled Lainel back towards the crumbling balcony while pulling out a long reel of elven rope. Tying the rope around as many of the crumbling spindles as possible, Elladan threw the rest of the rope over the balcony.

Turning to Lainel, Elladan quickly said " _Back in Imladris, we had a vision of your death. In a bid to prevent it, my father Lord Elrond, sent my brother and me to try and save you. Please go down the rope and my brother will meet you at the bottom."_ Holding the rope, Elladan prevented the rope from putting too much weight on the spindles. The sound of the orcs hacking at the pillar getting louder and louder. Feeling the weight of Lainel ease off the rope, Elladan quickly glanced over the balcony checking that Lainel was safely at the bottom. He readied himself to climb down. As Elladan was sliding down the rope, the orcs burst through the pillar revealing a dark shadow silhouetted in an eye of fire. It resembled the pictures of the eye of Mordor that the men of Gondor often describe and draw. Fear slid down Elladan's spine and his heart pounded so hard that he wouldn't be surprised if it was escaping.

Loosening his grip on the rope, Elladan allowed himself to shoot dangerously towards the ground. Slowing just in time to avoid hitting the ground, Elladan pulled his rope down, silently thanking his father for giving him the elven rope. As the three of them turned to flee the courtyard, the dark lord loomed over the edge of the balcony. Gasping in horror, they turned and fled the courtyard. As they ran across the bridge, their horses, sensing their need, came cantering towards them. A white stag appeared, bearing a sickly looking Thranduil; a Greenwood guard close behind. Gasping in surprise, Lainel rushed towards her husband before Elrohir swung her onto the back of his steed, cantering the horse as he said, " _We need to head to Imladris to tell father what we found in Dol Guldur and as father has summoned you to a meeting of the free people of middle earth."_ Nodding sharply, Thranduil replied, " _I received the message yesterday and we are prepared for the journey."_ Focusing on the trail, they careened through the forest, desperate to put as much distance between them and Dol Guldur as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The trees blurred past Elladan as he slowed his horse to a brisk trot while trying to ignore the pounding of his heart, the image of Sauron etched into his mind. Glancing over to Thranduil, Elladan noticed that he looked even more drained and pale than previously thought. Pulling up next to Thranduil, Elladan quietly asked, "Your majesty, are you all right?" Jerking in surprise, Thranduil turned to look at Elladan and inclined his head in thanks then said "I must admit that I am not at full health. On our way to pick up my wife, we were ambushed by orcs. During the ambush, I was hit in the shoulder by an orc. My healer has already dressed the wound, but I am hoping that your father will look at it while we are at Imladris." Smiling gently, Elladan replied with mirth in his voice, "I wouldn't worry about father not looking at your wound. In the hearing halls, my father is very controlling. He feels personally responsible for every person that enters his doors ". Before Thranduil could reply to Elladan, Elrohir pulled up on the other side of Thranduil's stag and said, "We are reaching the edge of Greenwood and plan to set up camp and rest for the night before setting off on the month-long leg to the journey to the edge of the misty mountains." Nodding sharply, Thranduil replied, "As long as we make camp within Greenwood the trees will alert us to Orcs and goblins in the area." Satisfied, Elrohir pushed his horse into a loping canter to catch up with the guards at the front of the party and relay Thranduil's orders.

Coming to a halt just within the edge of Greenwood, they began to set up camp while two of Thranduil's guards wandered off to collect firewood and locate some game for them to eat; to prevent them from using their supplies before heading into the misty mountains. Hours later, Elladan flopped down beside his brother. The heat from the roaring fire helping to ease his aches and pains. Turning to Thranduil, Elladan took a deep breath and asked, "How is your shoulder?" Turning slowly to face Elladan, Thranduil winced as he moved. Before Thranduil could reply, Elrohir had leaped up from his place at the campfire and was saying in an urgent voice, strongly reminiscent of their father in the healing hallS, "I know I am not as skilled as my Father in the arts of healing. However I do possess a strong talent for them and if you would allow me, I could treat your wound until we reach Imladris." For a long moment, Thranduil's piercing ice-blue eyes evaluated his brother before he said, "You're Father often boasts of your skills in healing and laments the fact that you seem more interested in being a guard of Imladris than perfecting your talent in the healing arts, so I do not see any reason that I wouldn't allow you to treat me." For a moment Elrohir froze, shock clear on his face before he quickly shook himself from his surprise and began to aid Thranduil in removing his robes, revealing blood-stained bandages.

While Elrohir was removing the bandages, Elladan, cautious of the rumors of Thranduil's short temper, asked, "Why was your wife in Dol Guldur?" Blinking, Thranduil turned to look at Lainel, who had gone deathly pale as Thranduil said: "I am unsure of why my wife was in that foul place as she was supposed to be inspecting the living conditions of the elves that live and roam in the southern areas of Greenwood." Smiling nervously at Thranduil, Lainel hung her head and in a quiet voice said: "One of the Travelers told me that darkness was stirring in Dol Guldur." Raising his eyebrow, Thranduil whispers "So you just decided to check out the ruins of a fortress that the dark lord used to inhabit by yourself rather than go home and tell your husband, who has an army and can warn the rest of the last remaining elven kingdoms if darkness is truly growing in Dol Guldur." Tears stream down Lainel's face as she whispers, "I wanted to prove to you that I was worthy of you and our son and not just some stuck up Noldor as the other lords of the Greenwood say when they think I can't hear them."

Thranduil's face darkened in rage as he said, "When we return home, you will inform me of all the defectors so that they may be punished and if you ever leave the castle, it will be with a guard." Opening her mouth to protest, Lainel was cut off as Elrohir quickly said: "That is why we are here. Our Father informed us of a vision that foresaw Queen Lainel falling from the tallest tower of Dol Guldur." A heavy oppressive silence hung over the camp as everyone realized what could have happened and its implications on the last Elven King. One of the Greenwood guards cleared his throat before saying "My King, I would offer my services to protect my Queen. I tire of being captain of the guard, while your son, who desperately wants my post, is more suited to the job than I am."

Wincing as Elrohir pealed the final layer of bloodied bandages of the jagged seeping wound, Thranduil turned to the guard and said, "I would be honored to have you guard my wife Feron." Nodding gratefully; his pale brown hair glinting in the sunlight, Feron accepted his new post. Turning slowly as not to impede Elrohir's work on his shoulder, Thranduil moved to face both his wife and Elladan, then in a stern voice that brooked no argument asked, "While you were in Dol Guldur, what did you see?" Shifting nervously, Lainel replied; her head hung and her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress "I only saw one orc as Elladan killed it, but there was a true evil that I have not felt since the war of the rings that emanated from the place. However, I do believe that Elladan saw more than I as he remained at the top of the tower to ensure I made it to the ground safely." Swallowing, Elladan tried to ignore the deep fear, that the image of Sauron surrounded by an eye of fire caused, as he said "It was only pure luck that when I kicked the pillar, it fell across the door giving me time to get Queen Lainel to the ground. But as I was preparing to go down behind her, a mass of orcs broke through the pillar and I believe that I saw the dark spirit of Sauron wreathed in the eye of flame."

As Elladan finished talking, a couple of the Greenwood guards mumbled: "May the Valar save us." Looking off into the distance, memories clearly being remembered; Thranduil shuddered. He then turned sharply to face Elladan, causing Elrohir, who was bandaging the wound on his shoulder back up, to fumble with the bandage. Thranduil said, "Are you sure that is what you saw?" Nodding softly, Elladan replied, "I am fairly confident that was what I saw. However, I will double-check with my father and in the libraries of Imladris to be absolutely sure." The look of worry etched onto Thranduil's face was, for a brief second, replaced with the dragon burns that Thranduil had gained during the last alliance; trying to protect Gil Galad. Swallowing, Elladan forced himself not to shudder at the gruesome sight that lay below a carefully crafted illusion that covered the left side of Thranduil's face. Breaking the tense silence that hung over the camp, Elrohir in a clear voice said "I have recleaned your wound and will need to do so every day until it stops seeping. I would also recommend that you get as much sleep as possible to aid in the healing process." With a quick nod of thanks, Thranduil readied his sleeping roll and lay down for the night; leaving the others to take turns on guard duty.

As they traveled to the misty mountains, the days began to dissolve into an endless cycle of ridding and sleeping, all while checking over their shoulders for the orcs in Dol Guldur. The tension in the camp began to wear on their nerves causing the group to become quiet and sullen. To Elladan's disbelief, once they reached the edge of the misty mountains they did not encounter any goblins or orcs and instead made their way over the misty mountains in record time.

Knowing that the safety of Imladris was near, the elves pushed their tired horses onwards; eager for the journey to be over. Soon the wide-open plains became the leafy green of the forest of Rhudder. Cantering down the long bridge walkway, Elladan and Elrohir reached their father. Swiftly dismounting, the twins seamlessly bowed to their father. Elrohir, in a quiet voice that the other elves making their way along the bridge walkway at a much more leisurely pace could not hear, asked: "Father, where are the elflings and what should we tell the visitors?" Smiling softly at his son's wisdom, Elrond, in an equally soft voice, replied "The elves of Imladris have been instructed not to inform anyone of the reason for the meeting and the elflings have been kept in the private quarters and gardens so that even your grandma doesn't know what is going on, much to her concertation." Gapping at his father, Elladan pondered who you could keep anything from their grandmother. Changing the subject, Elrond smiled, as in a proud voice he said: "I see you succeeded in your mission as you and the Greenwood elves are the last people to arrive. We can discuss it tomorrow morning at the meeting of the White Council and the Free people of Middle earth." Bowing to their Father, Elladan and Elrohir turned and bowed in a farewell to Thranduil and Lainel. Pausing as he left, Elrohir turned to his father and said "Before we met up with King Thranduil, there was an ambush in which Thranduil was injured in the shoulder. I have been treating the wound and do not see any issue with it but you may want to take a look at it." Frowning slightly, Elrond replied, "I will take a look at it tonight, son." Satisfied that he could go wash up and sleep, Elrohir slipped from the courtyard; his thoughts completely focused on getting a bath and peeking into the nursery to see how the elflings were settling in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thranduil felt the tension that had been plaguing him since he had received Elrond's missive relax under the gentle caring flow of Imladris's gentle magic. The sight of Imladris, even after centuries of visiting, caught his breath with its beauty; the tumbling waterfalls sparkling like diamonds and the light wide open airy spaces of Imladris seamlessly complementing each other and the nature around it. Turning to look down the bridged walkway, Thranduil saw Elladan and Elrohir greet their father, then make their way towards the private wing of Lord Elrond and his father.

Dismounting from his stag, Thranduil quickly walked over to Lainel and aided her down from the horse she was sharing with one of the guards. Together they turned and walked towards Elrond then bowed with respect to their host. Smiling, Elrond returned the bow and said: " _King Thranduil, Queen Lainel, I welcome you back to Imladris. You are the last of those I summoned to arrive, so the gathering of the White Council and the Free people will be held tomorrow morning after we break our fast."_ Smiling warmly to Elrond, Thranduil wrapping a protective arm around his wife to ensure that she was still there, replied " _I would like to thank you for sending your sons to my wife's aid. May I inquire if it was you or Lady Galadriel who I need to thank for their foresight?"_ The mischievous twinkle that appeared in Elrond's eye reminded Thranduil of the many times Elrond's twin sons had played a prank while visiting Greenwood. With a small smile, Elrond interrupted Thranduil's inner musing as he said, " _It was neither Lady Galadriel nor myself who foresaw the near demise of your wife."_ Shock froze Thranduil for a moment before he forced himself to say, " _There are no other elves in middle earth that possess the talent of foresight strong enough to see an event on the other side of middle earth unless one of you children has developed the skill late."_ With a truly mischievous smile, Elrond leaned forward and in a low voice said, " _You'll find out tomorrow at the gathering."_

Sighing, Thranduil resigned himself to waiting for his answers while pondering who could possibly be responsible for saving his beloved wife's life. Smiling kindly at Thranduil, Lainel whispered: " _You should have Lord Elrond check out your shoulder."_ Nodding to his wife, Thranduil turned as Elrond said " _My son mentioned that you had been injured recently. Would you accompany me to the halls of healing?"_ Turning, Thranduil followed Elrond towards the halls of healing when a shout rang out across the courtyard, followed by a blur of white-blond hair.

Skidding to a stop, Legolas smiled up to his father and immediately launched into a description of everything he had seen while learning under Lady Galadriel and questioning whether he had any idea what Lord Elrond had summoned them for. Smiling down at his son, Thranduil chuckled at his son's excessive energy and replied, " _I do not know what Lord Elrond has summoned us here for but he wouldn't have unless it was of the utmost importance."_ Satisfied that his father didn't know anything, Legolas asked, " _Did others come with you?"_ Before Thranduil had even finished a nod of confirmation, Legolas was off to search for his mother. Turning to Elrond, Thranduil said, " _Who gave Legolas moon berries?"_ Flushing slightly in embarrassment, Elrond replied, " _My daughter."_ Shaking their heads, Elrond and Thranduil continued down to the halls of healing.

After checking Thranduil's shoulder, Elrond made his way back to his private wing and popped into the nursery to check on the elflings, smiling at the site. Sirius and Severus were fast asleep in their cots while Hadrian sitting in his cot looking around the room, curiosity sparkling in his emerald eyes. Seeing Elrond, Hadrianse sent him a beaming grin and said, " _Lots of excitement tomorrow."_ Then layed down and went to sleep. Surprised, Elrond wondered if someone had told Hadrian that it would be a big day tomorrow or if he had seen something. Shaking his head, Elrond decided to follow the elflings' examples and go to sleep.

Groaning, Elrond woke up to sunlight streaming in from the balcony and Hadrian, Sirius and Severus sitting on the bed. Reaching out, Elrond gently shook Celebrian awake and asked: " _Did you bring them in here?"_ Yawning, Celebrian shook her head then replied " _No. Glorfindel brought them in a couple of hours ago as they were going to cry, and Hadrian was asking for you."_ Satisfied, Elrond climbed out of bed noticing that he had a quarter of an hour until it was time to break his fast. Quickly dressing in a fancier robe; one of a deep royal blue that Gil Galad had always said complimented his skin, a slightly darker waistcoat, black leather trousers, and boots. While brushing his hair, Elrond watched as his wife quickly dressed the three elflings then left them to waddle around the room. Smiling, Elrond turned to his wife and asked, " _Darling, do you want to be in the meeting or with the elflings until I send Glorfindel to bring them in?"_ Pausing for a moment, Celebrian replied: " _I will attend the meeting and we will leave the elflings with Arwen and a couple of caretakers."_ With one final nod, Elrond quickly slipped out of their bedroom and made his way to the atrium to break his fast, before ensuring that everything was ready for the gathering.

Glorfindel sat down on Elrond's left and watched at the extremely large council chamber normally reserved for meetings of the White Council began filling with elves, dwarves, humans and a wizard. Soon, everyone was seated and whispering about what they had all been called here for. Gliding from his chair, Elrond caught Glorfindel and the room's attention. Thick anticipation hung in the air as Elrond turned to everyone in the room and said, " _I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice and start of this gathering with my suspicions that the dark lord Sauron is stirring and that I believe he is currently hiding in Dol Guldur."_ Immediately, the room burst into a frenzy of shouting and confusion.

Once everyone had calmed down, Glorfindel signaled for Elladan and Elrohir to enter the council chamber. Quickly, the twins' explained how they had been informed of a vision of Queen Lainel falling from a tower in Dol Guldur. It had prompted their father, Lord Elrond, to send them to prevent it from happening and they had arrived just in time to see Queen Lainel enter Dol Guldur. At this point, Glorfindel was surprised when Elrohir took a step back and Elladan continued saying " _I pursued Queen Lainel up the tower while Elrohir made sure the way was clear below. I caught up with her as an orc was trying to sneak up on her. Thinking that it was an escapee from an orc pack that we had seen the remains of just outside Greenwood, I quickly beheaded it and went to take the Queen back to the horses when I heard orc boots climbing up and down the stairs. To escape, we had to climb down a rope from the balcony."_ Pausing for a moment, Elladan quickly adjusted his tunic before continuing to say, " _As I was climbing over the balcony, I saw a figure of darkness surrounded by an iris of fire."_

A young man in his 30s pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Elladan asking " _Did it look like this?"_ Laying the drawing on the remains of a sundial from Gondolin, Elladan took a couple of steps back allowing everyone to see the depiction of the eye of Sauron. Looking at the man in the eye, Elladan replied: " _It is almost identical."_ Turning, Elladan and Elrohir sat themselves down while the leaders of each nation volunteered their armies to help purge the dark lord from Dol Guldur. Glorfindel watched silently for hours as they debated and solidified a battle plan. By the time it was midday, everyone had agreed on what to do. The Dwarf King, Nain the Second, leaned forward and in a deep jolly voice said, " _Well, it is a good thing that you had this vision and responded so quickly, Lord Elrond."_ Nodding with respect to King Nairn, Elrond replied, " _It was not I who saw the vision, but we will come to that after we cover the second and original reason I summoned you all."_ Hushed words were whispered about what else needed to be discussed and who other than Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel had the gift of foresight strong enough.

Clearing his throat, Elrond brought the attention of the council chamber back to him. Elrond began talking, saying " _As everyone knows, we elves are immortal."_ Glorfindel suppressed a smile at the looks of confusion and 'really, we're going there' from the men and dwarfs, worry from the elves and amusement from Gandalf. Focusing back on Elrond, Glorfindel heard him continue saying " _However there is a price to our mortality. It is extremely difficult for us to have children as it takes a long time to conceive an elfling and then, they are extremely susceptible to any illness until about 15 years of age; meaning that we separate them from all contact with other races until they are adults just to be safe."_ While Elrond paused waiting for the noise that had started to die down, Glorfindel listened to what they were saying.

The humans and dwarves expressed shock and sympathy for the elves, while the elves in the room just looked sad as they thought back to when the last elfling had been born. Leaning forward, King Nairn, in a soft voice almost as though he feared breaking the elves, asked, " _When was the last elfling born?"_ Before Lord Elrond could speak, the Lady Galadriel, with a tear running down her cheek, replied, " _The last elfling born to us was my granddaughter, Arwen, 2269 years ago."_ A stunned silence fell over the council room as the rest of the free races tried to get their heads around just how rare elflings truly were.

Continuing, Elrond said, " _That is the reason that I originally called you all here today. When my wife was on her way to visit her mother, she found three elflings in the woods. The oldest two are_ _35_ _years old and the youngest 15."_ As Elrond announced this, the other elves immediately began shouting. They demanded to know who would abandon an elfling in the woods and why they had not been informed when the children had been born; for the birth of every elfling was a joyous time to be celebrated. Raising a hand, Elrond quieted the raging elves just in time to hear one of the dwarves exclaim, "I didn't know elves could get so angry."

Before any fighting could start again, Glorfindel motioned to Arwen to let the elflings in. Sirius and Severus rushed into the council chamber, making clip-clop noises as they clutched hobby horses causing everyone in the room to coo at them. Not far behind them, Harry toddled in clutching Arwen's hand, his big soulful emerald green eyes peering around the room. While everyone cooed over the elflings, Elrond continued saying " _The last time it was unclear who a child belonged to, it was during the second kin slaying. It was established that a wizard would perform the inheritance test in the presence of six or more elven lords. As there are no longer that many elf lords, I called you all here to bear witness to this miracle."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Looking around the council chamber, Harry was surprised by the number of people staring at Sirius, Severus and himself. A very tall and serious elf with long white-blonde hair like Celebrian slowly rose from his seat, a look of pure astonishment on his face as he said, " _My apologies, Lord Elrond but for a moment I thought that the passage of time had worn you down, but I was wrong."_

Crouching down, the elf faced Sirius and Severus then glanced over at Hadrian who was hiding behind Arwen's legs. Turning back to Severus and Sirius, the elf said, " _Hello little ones, I am Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. What are your names?"_ Pausing, Severus turned to Celeborn, a very serious look on his face as he said, " _My name is Severus. Sirius is the one running with the hobby horse and Hadrian is the one behind Arwen."_ Seemingly satisfied that he had done his job, Severus went back to playing with his hobby horse.

Harry watched as the Celeborn returned to his seat when one of the short stout people in a loud booming voice said: " _With elflings as rare as you say they are, why where these ones not taken to one of the elven settlements sooner?"_ Shaking his head Elrond replied, " _We don't know. When we asked the elflings about their parents and where they came from, they replied that their parents were dead and as far as we can tell, they don't remember much before my wife found them."_

Leaning forward, Galadriel caught Harry's attention as she said, " _With their permission, I could look into their minds and see what they remember without causing any distress."_ Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Thranduil said: " _You haven't scanned their minds yet."_ Sighing wearily, Galadriel responded, " _I do not enter anybody's mind in-depth unless they come into my realm. However, no matter how hard I try, I will always pick up surface thoughts and intentions."_ Nodding stiffly, Thranduil leaned back in his chair. Staring at Thranduil, Hadrian noticed that the left side of his face had a slight flicker. Before Hadrian could get a better look at the flicker, Arwen led him over to Galadriel, Sirius, and Severus.

Crouching down to their level, Galadriel asked " _Little ones, we would like to find out about where you were before my daughter, Celebrian found you. Would you allow me to look into your minds to find out? It will save you from answering lots of questions and you can go back to playing after."_ Glancing at Severus and Sirius who looked unsure, Hadrian nodded his head then pressed closer into Arwen's leg. Smiling kindly, Galadriel scanned Harry's mind. Then paling and blinking in surprise, Galadriel turned to the other two elflings who, seeing that Hadrian was okay, hesitantly nodded.

After scanning Sirius and Severus' minds and becoming so pale that even the dwarves were worried about her health, Galadriel stumbled backward into Celeborn's arms. Shaking, Galadriel in a hoarse whisper, said: " _The Valar themselves have removed the elflings' memories to protect their minds from the horrors of their past."_ A stunned silence filled the council chamber until Glorfindel, gazing off into the west with a puzzled look, said, " _If the Valar have removed their memories, you can trust that they have dealt with the ones who caused the young ones so much pain."_

Sighing, Thranduil turned to Elrond and asked, " _Was it one of these elflings the one who foresaw the threat to my wife?"_ Nodding, Elrond gestured to Hadrian to come forward as he said, " _Yes, It was young Hadrian who had the vision."_ Crouching down, Thranduil performed a half bow as he said, " _Young Hadrian, you will forever have my gratitude for saving the light of my life."_ Frowning up at Thranduil, Hadrian saw the left side of Thranduil's face flicker again, revealing the grotesque dragon burn that had eaten away at a substantial portion of Thranduil's face. Reaching up slowly, Hadrian touched the illusion shielding Thranduil's face and said " _Ouchy."_

As Hadrian spoke, the illusion that had shielded Thranduil's face, since Elrond had told him that the dragon burns would never truly heal, shattered revealing the raw wound. Gasps of shock and horror sounded around the council chambers. People averted their eyes whispering, " _Why has he not sailed?"_ and " _That explains why he is always in a bad mood."_ As the gathering whispered to themselves, Severus noticing the change in the atmosphere paused in his playing and noticed the gruesome wound on Thranduil's face. Quickly rushing over, Severus reached up and gently touched his chubby hand to Thranduil's mangled flesh.

Slowly the wound began glowing as the flesh and skin started knitting itself back together. All traces of the wound healing and fading from sight, even Thranduil's eye losing its cloudiness. Gasping in shock, Thranduil raised his hand to his face and feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips fainted hitting the ground with a thud.

Whispers of " _It's a miracle. Such a healing talent has not been seen since the fall of Gondolin."_ and " _Damn, the ice king fainted_ " drifted through the council chamber while Elrond tried to revive and checked over Thranduil. Hadrian sat down giggling as he began playing with Thranduil's hair creating knots and tangles in it that made everyone with long hair wince at the thought of combing it out.

In a loud voice, Gandalf said, " _Despite how exciting this meeting has been so far, I believe it is time for lunch."_ Sighing, Elrond replied while Lainel, Celebrian and himself carried the still unconscious Thranduil from the council chambers. " _We shall do that. The inheritance test shall be carried out right after lunch."_ Quickly, Arwen gathered up the three elflings and followed her father from the council chamber.

In the healing halls, Elrond marveled over how well Severus had healed Thranduil's face without any formal training. Plans of training Severus to become as great a healer as one of the Gondolin healers quickly forming in his mind. A deep groan drew Elrond from his musings. Looking down, Elrond watched as Thranduil slowly awoke until his ice blue eyes opened. Confusion and hope flitted across Thranduil's face. Looking up desperately at Elrond, Thranduil whispered. " _Did young Hadrian really see through my illusion and young Severus heal me?"_ With a slow nod, Elrond confirmed what Thranduil had said and handed him a mirror.

Clutching the mirror in shaking hands, Thranduil examined the left side of his face running fingers over the smooth skin. It, only an hour ago, was a large pitted wound that, unless Thranduil sailed to Valinor, was considered impossible to heal. Tears streaming down Thranduil's face as he whispered, " _It's a miracle."_

Celeborn sat at the high table in shock. The revelations of the three elflings, the Valar interfering in middle earth for the first time since the War of Wrath and the fact that two of the elflings had shown gifts long thought to have been whipped out in middle earth during the fall of Gondolin stunned him. Shaking himself out of his daze, Celeborn began mechanically eating his salad in the banquet hall; watching the other delegates mill around excitedly discussing what had happened and pondering who the elflings descended from.

Sitting down next to his wife, Celeborn focused on Gandalf laying out three shimmering gold potions and silver parchment of the likes he had never seen before. Once all the delegates had settled into their places, Celeborn watched as his son in law and granddaughter led in the three elflings, who were unaware of the awe and protectiveness the room was feeling towards them.

Shifting forward slightly, Celeborn watched as Gandalf walked into the center of the council chamber and cleared his throat before saying, " _As requested, you are all here to witness the inheritance test being performed on the three young elflings here. First, each of the elflings will add a hair to the potions then, I will cast the spell and pour the potions onto the inheritance parchment."_ Turning Gandalf beckoned the three elflings into the center of the council chamber.

Suppressing a laugh, Celeborn watched as Hadrian decided that he didn't like being in the center of attention and plopped down onto his butt. This left Severus and Sirius, who were holding Hadrian's hands, to drag him across the floor while some of the other delegates awed and giggled at his antics.

Before the elflings had dragged Hadrian five steps, Celeborn quickly swept across the room; a swell of protectiveness for the young elfling, so obviously nervous and shy in front of so many people, filling his heart. Swinging Hadrian onto his hip, Celeborn walked over to Gandalf and gently removed a jet-black hair from Hadrian's head and added it to one of the potions while Gandalf did the same for Sirius and Severus.

As soon as all the hairs were added, Gandalf quickly began chanting in what Celeborn thought might be Valarin or Cuvinienen. Slowly the potions bubbled flashing green, red and blue before settling back to their original golden color. In a loud voice, Gandalf said, " _The first to find out his heritage is Sirius."_

Picking up the first potion, Gandalf poured it onto one of the silver parchments; the potion seeping into the parchment as words slowly formed. Once all the potion had been absorbed, Gandalf quickly scanned the parchment, an eyebrow raising in surprise, before handing the parchment to Elrond.

The same process was repeated with Severus and Hadrian, each getting a look of surprise or confusion from both Gandalf and Elrond. Besides him, Galadriel leaned forward and asked, " _What are the results?"_

Taking a deep breath, Elrond pulled Sirius' parchment from the pile and began to read saying " _Sirius, Lord of the house of Heavenly Arches. Sirius is the son of Elgamal; grandson of Elgamoth, the previous Lord of the house of Heavenly Arches. His age is 35."_ As Celeborn looked around, he noticed that all the elves had a stunned look on their faces and that the humans and dwarves looked confused.

Continuing with the parchments before anyone said anything, Elrond laid Sirius' inheritance test on the remains of the sundial and began reading Severus' inheritance test saying, " _Severus, Lord of the house of the Fountains, son of Ecthelion."_

Pulling Hadrian in closer, Celeborn wondered what would be on Hadrian's parchment as Elrond began to read it saying, " _Hadrian, High King of the Noldor, High King of the Sindar. On the paternal line, son of Ingal; grandson of Ingwe, High King of all the elves in Valinor. Ingal married Aldeniel, daughter of Gil-galad. On his Maternal side, Hadrian is the son of Elestwe; daughter of Elwe."_

Celeborn tried to ignore the fact that the High King of the Noldor and Sindar, grandson of Ingwe, was sitting on his lap tying his hair in knots. He noticed that even the humans and the dwarfs understood the importance of what had just happened. Many were craning forward in their seats to catch a glimpse of the child that would, one day, be in charge of both the Sindar and the Noldor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Looking down at his future King, Elrond suppressed a nervous laugh as the child sat on Celeborn's lap, completely unaware of what his future held and how he had just completely changed the political landscape of Middle Earth.

Elrond's musing was interrupted when, Thranduil, in a hesitant voice said, " _We will need to discuss where the elflings will live. Who will teach Severus and Sirius how to fulfill their duties as lords of the Gondolindrium?"_

Pausing for a moment, Thranduil allowed his words to sink in then, frowning as he continued saying, " _That is just Sirius and Severus. Again, we will have to decide where Hadrian will live and who will teach him the duties of being High King of the Noldor. Who will teach him the duties of being High King of the Sindar and finally, who will teach him what being a Vanyar Elf means?"_ Groaning, Elrond collapsed into his seat to the shock of the very confused men and dwarves.

Slowly standing up, Glorfindel caught Elrond's attention as he began to say " _I can teach Sirius and Severus how to be Lords of the Gondolindrum and between Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, we can teach young Hadrian how to be High King of the Noldor. King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn, while you each had your own realms to look after during the last High King of the Sindar's reign, you do know the basics and own the appropriate books and scrolls to cover everything else."_

Feeling the weight lift off his shoulders, Elrond sighed in relief as Glorfindel averted a possible point of contention between the elven settlements. Thinking about the other point of contention, where the elflings would live, Elrond began listing the pros and cons of each of the four elven settlements. Even if the Grey havens were ruled by both Galadriel, Thranduil and himself, they were an elven settlement.

Slowly, an idea formed in his mind; one where the elflings would get the benefits of experiencing all the elven cultures and being exposed to both men and dwarves. Turning to Galadriel, Elrond projected his thoughts to her. A small nod indicating she agreed with his idea prompted Elrond to say " _As for where they will live, they could spend twenty years in each of the elven settlements and learn from the elves there."_

Smiling softly, Thranduil replied, " _That is an acceptable solution to me. I would, however, like to suggest that the elflings spend the first 20 years in Imladris before coming to Greenwood and then going to Lothlorien."_ Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Galadriel asked, " _Why the Greenwoods second?"_

Inclining his head in respect, Thranduil replied " _The elves in Imladris are typically Noldor and the elves in Lothlorien are mix of Noldor and Sindar, meaning that there are some similarities in their culture while Greenwood is a mix of Sindar elves, Silvan elves and wandering elves creating a very different culture from Imladris and Lothlorien. I would like to avoid giving the elflings a major culture shock in their late childhood."_

Nodding in agreement, Elrond marveled at how well everyone was coming together to ensure that the elflings received the best care and grew up to be well-rounded elves. The only problem that remained was the fact that Hadrian would be considered the only Vanyar elf in middle earth. The Vanyar had never desired to explore Arda and were happy to remain in Valinor as they were most affected by the darkness that Melkor, followed by Sauron, allowed to seep into middle earth.

Looking up at Galadriel and Thranduil, Elrond said: " _There is one thing that we have overlooked, Hadrian is approximately a third Vanyar elf and there are no elves to teach him about the culture and beliefs of the Vanyar."_

Smiling sadly, Galadriel, in a soft thoughtful voice, replied, " _My mother was a Vanyar elf and I remember some of the basic facts of their culture but if Hadrian ever truly wanted to learn about that part of him, he would have to sail to Valinor."_ Sighing, Elrond decided to come back to this problem at a later date.

Clearing his throat, the steward of Gondor, a middle-aged man named Cirion asked, " _What is the difference between Vanyar, Noldor and Sindar elves?"_ Blinking in surprise, all the elves turned to look at Cirion with varying looks of disbelief and shock.

Seeing the man blush a deep red and the uncomfortable looks being passed between the men and dwarves, Elrond drew everyone's attention back to himself as he explained saying " _There are four types of elf in Arda; Vanyar, Noldor, Sindar, and Silvan. This dates back to when the Valar first found the elves."_

Pausing to ensure everyone was following what he was saying, Elrond was happy to see that everyone was listening eagerly. Continuing, Elrond thought back to when his father had taught him about the differences in elves and said, " _Originally, there were three tribes of Elves. They did not have names. Together they lived in middle earth fearing the darkness, but one day the Valar found them and convinced them to come to Valinor with them. The first tribe followed the Valar eagerly and they became known as the Vanyar. Next, the second tribe followed the Valar and fell in love with exploring, they became known as the Noldor. The final tribe was split; half wanted to follow the Valar and half wanted to stay. So the half that followed the Valar became known as the Sindar while the half that stayed became known as Silvan elves."_

Satisfied that everyone had a basic understanding of the different elves, the gathering began to discuss the practicalities of raising elflings and the time frame that they had to attack Dol Guldur. By the end of the day, everyone was satisfied with the decisions and were getting ready to ride back home and prepare for a major battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blood pounded in Elladan's ears as they marched towards Dol Guldur. The last time Elladan could think of that the elves had marched to war was during the Last alliance, long before he was born. Concentrating on Glorfindel and Thranduil, who were leading the second group of elves in from the south while his father and Grandfather, Lord Celeborn led the first group in from the north. The dwarves and humans were coming in from the east and west.

Before Elladan knew what was happening, Glorfindel and Thranduil had given the signal and they were rushing into battle. The nerves faded into the background with the roar of adrenalin as Elladan cut his way through the orcs, Imladris and Greenwood elves beside him.

The sounds of screams and the gurgle of people choking on their own blood were the most prevalent and the slickness of blood under his feet imprinted itself into Elladan's mind in brief flashes. Gasping for breath, Elladan lunged forward, preventing an orc from stabbing his father in the back. A quick glance of gratitude passed between them before they pressed themselves back to back and continued fighting in an endless pattern of swing-slash-block-stab and repeat.

Ignoring the heaviness of his limbs, Elladan remembered training with Glorfindel yelling " _Keep going. The moment you stop, it had better be because you've won 'cause otherwise, you're dead"_ As the orcs began to thin, a great rumbling and shaking originated from the center of Dol Guldur. Then, a flash of orange and darkness shot out of the tower in an explosion of fire and stone that rained down around them.

Hadrian ran down the semi-empty halls of Imladris, giggling as he hid behind a tall vase as one of the caretakers came around the corner. Peeking around the vase, Hadrian saw the elf checking the corridor for him. As the elf turned around, Hadrian quickly hid back behind the vase only to be swept up into the air as the caretaker said, " _I've got you now, you little munchkin."_

Sighing in defeat, Hadrian gazed out the window wondering when Elrond, the twins, and Glorfindel would come back. Elrond had told Hadrian, Sirius, and Severus that they were going to deal with a very bad person and that on the way back, they would be picking up tutors and guards from Greenwood and Lothlorien to help protect Imladris.

Slowly drifting off to sleep, Hadrian was jolted awake by a trumpet call echoing in the air. The elves that had remained to guard the elflings and Imladris stirred in excitement, rushing down to the courtyard eager to welcome back the returning soldiers.

As the elf carrying Hadrian made her way to the courtyard, she joined up with two other caretakers who were carrying two sleepy elflings. Spotting Elrond and the twins riding towards them, Hadrian giggled while stretching his arms out to them.

Smiling tiredly, Elrohir pulled Hadrian close to him and breathed in the smell of innocence and youth before handing the elfling back to the elf previously holding him. Exhausted the small army made their way to their quarters and collapsed into a deep dreamless sleep.

Groaning, Elladan woke to three elflings climbing all over him and giggling in his ear. Smiling up at them, Elladan asked: " _Do you want to meet your new tutors today?"_ Eyes wide with excitement, Hadrian and Severus nodded so hard that Elladan wondered how their heads remained attached to their shoulders. Sirius, on the other hand, buried himself under the covers of the bedding.

Laughing, Elladan felt the weight that had pressed upon his shoulders since the Battle of Dol Guldur lighten. Leading the elflings to his father's study, Elladan enjoyed the warm sun on his skin, the cool breeze and the laughter and whispers of the three elflings running around his feet.

That day, the elflings met their instructors and began their lessons next week. Hadrian, in particular, absorbed his lessons eagerly and proceeded through them so quickly that he was soon having separate lessons from Sirius and Severus, who were progressing through their lessons at a reasonable pace.

During his history lessons, Hadrian became fascinated with Gondolin, Nargothrond, and Menegroth; studying everything he could about them, including how they fell. A common question Hadrian asked the older elves that had either lived in these kingdoms or visited them was why hadn't they returned to them.

Eventually, Glorfindel explained that the kingdoms had been lost to time as the elven charms to protect them had frozen them in time and hid them from sight, so that only one who is pure of heart and sight could find the hidden elven cities.

Determined to find them, Hadrian began compiling everything he could find in Imladris about the three kingdoms. When it came time for the elflings to leave Imladris for the Greenwoods, they tearfully said goodbye to many of their friends and for the first time since their arrival, they left the safety of Imladris with a small army of elves.

In the Greenwoods, Hadrian continued his lessons on being Noldor royalty and his duties to his people while Thranduil taught him about the airs, graces, and duties that the Sindar expected of the High King.

Altogether, the three elflings learned tracking, archery, swordsmanship, forging and how to communicate with the land. Sirius showed an exemplary talent at forging, creating everything from delicate jewelry to swords similar to those created in Gondor and in Valinor. Upon seeing one of Sirius' swords, Glorfindel theorized that Sirius possessed the ability to instinctively understand metal and stone.

After their twenty years in the Greenwood, they went to the Grey Haven where they learned about sailing, shipbuilding and navigating using the stars. Hadrian, in particular, took a liking to Cirdan, the leader of the Grey Haven, under Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel, and Celeborn. He had no desire to rule, only to provide passage for those elves tired of middle earth back to Valinor.

Cirdan and Hadrian would spend hours talking about the old kingdoms of the elves, Valinor and Hadrian's plans for when he was king. One night, a few weeks before the young elves were due to head to Lothlorien, Cirdan told Hadrian everything that he knew about the rings of power.

Looking out across the sea, Cirdan said,

" _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._"

Shuddering, Hadrian whispered " _I know about how Sauron, disguised as Marion, tricked some elves into making rings with magic and how once they discovered Sauron, they destroyed all the elven rings of power but three that would not be destroyed until the One Ring is destroyed"_

Nodding, Cirdan took a deep breath then replied, " _You are right but I must tell you one thing that only Glorifindel, Gil-Galad and myself know. Something that is not written in the history books."_ Leaning forward, Hadrian waited for Cirdan to continue.

After a long pause, Hadrian was about to ask Cirdan to continue when he said " _The rings left in middle earth are tainted from when Sauron tried to use them. They are one of the main reasons that there are so few elflings. The other reason being that the elven strongholds provided a safe place to raise a child. Without them, the female elves don't feel safe enough to have elflings."_

Reaching down, Cirdan pulled out a mithril box and handed it to Hadrian and said " _The taint in the rings are driving elves from middle earth and bringing about the age of man far too soon. But if all the rings are collected in this box, then the purity of the mithril will nullify their taint until such time when they can be destroyed; saving mankind and creating a future where the age of man doesn't mean man only"_

Nodding solemnly, Hadrian vowed to save his people. Opening the box, Hadrian saw Narya, the Ring of Fire. Snapping the box shut, Hadrian noticed that the box was sealed by blood. Quickly pricking his finger, Hadrian allowed a drop of blood to fall on the protection rune preventing anyone but himself from opening the box. A couple of weeks later, they were leaving the Grey Havens and on their way to Lothlorien, the box weighing heavily on Hadrian's mind.

In Lothlorien, Hadrian marveled at the beauty of the golden forest, the peaceful nature that hung in the air. Soon they began their lessons again, learning everything that the elves of Lothlorien could teach them. Twenty years later, Hadrian was officially an adult and the High King of two-thirds of the elves in middle earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Smiling, Hadrian rode down the arched bridge into Imladris. Seeing Elrond up ahead, he called out " _Lord Elrond, it's good to see you."_ Spinning around in shock, Elrond spotted Hadrian trotting towards him. After Hadrian had dismounted and sent his horse to the stables, Elrond pulled him into a tight hug as he said, " _it's been too long. I haven't seen you since the coronation on your 95th_ _birthday five years ago."_

Before Hadrian could reply, an old dwarf with white hair and a pronounced stoop said, " _Yes, lad. You will have to tell me how you got crowned at 95 when the elves claim 100 is the age of adulthood."_ Laughing, Hadrian bowed to King Nairn and replied, " _Despite our long lives, we have comparably short childhoods. So back during the age of the trees, the elves decided that an elf would be classified as a young adult at 90 but have a guardian to keep an eye on them and not interfere unless asked to help the elf adjust to adulthood."_

Smiling up at Hadrian, Nairn replied, " _That would make sense. You must come to visit the Dwarrowdwelf at some point. It would be remiss for you not to visit."_ Bowing in respect, Hadrian replied, " _I would look forward to exploring your kingdom, King Nairn."_ Nodding in satisfaction, Nairn slowly walked away leaving the two elves to wander through the gardens of Imladris.

As they walked through the gardens, Elrond asked, " _What are you planning to do now that you have finished your training to become the High King of the Noldor and Sindar?"_ Smiling softly, Hadrian looked off into the distance as he said, " _In general, elves are pretty self-sufficient; only needing the guidance of a High King during times of war."_

Pausing for a moment, Harry turned to face Elrond as he said, " _I have been researching many things during my education and have discovered that more elflings were born when the elves had a strong unified kingdom to go to, like Gondolin, Nargothron and Menegroth."_

Nodding, Elrond replied, " _I would have to look at the birth records to be certain but I believe that is true. However, the darkness seeping from Mordor is a big reason too."_ Sighing, Hadrian quickly checked that there was no one in hearing distance before in a hushed whisper, said: " _Cirdan discovered that when Sauron tried to control the rings of power, he left a small taint in them that helps to spread the darkness. I have made it my mission to collect and destroy the rings but until I have all of them, I will keep them in a blood rune book that only myself can open."_

Paling dramatically, Elrond asked, " _How can you be sure?"_ Checking for any eavesdroppers again, Hadrian replied, " _The ring Narya was given to me by Cirdan and when I sealed it away in the pure mithril blood rune box, elves all over Middle Earth reported that they felt the call of the sea less."_

Taking a deep breath, Elrond whispered, " _I swore on the Valar never to reveal the location of Nenya however, I can give you Vilya."_ Removing Vilya from his hand, Elrond held it out to Hadrain. Quickly, Hadrian pulled the mithril box from a pocket and placed Vilya into its slot next to Narya.

Snapping the box shut, Hadrian smiled in thanks to Elrond as the whole of Imladris seemed to become more vibrant and alive; the soft call of the sea that both elves felt fading even more. Turning, they continued to walk through the gardens as Elrond asked, " _How do you plan to get the last elven ring, the seven dwarf rings and the nine human rings of power?"_

Smiling in a self-deprecating way, Hadrian replied, " _Not entirely sure yet but, Sirius and Severus volunteered to look out for them while they travel around Middle earth."_ Nodding in approval, Elrond fell into contemplative silence as they made their way back.

The next day, Hadrian was seen eagerly checking the courtyard in between his trips to the library and his study. Around five o'clock in the afternoon, Sirius and Severus rode into Imladris. Smiling, Hadrian rushed down to meet them asking " _So, how was your trip to Lothlorien?"_

Pulling Hadrian into a tight hug, Sirius replied, " _It was great. Lady Galadriel has some interesting books on your side project. Also, we could feel a taint nearby but were unable to locate it."_ Nodding, Hadrian stored the information away for later and asked, " _Severus, are you going to apprentice under Elrond for healing after your travels?"_ Nodding, Severus replied, " _Yes, I am hoping to learn from the best."_ Their conversation carried on as they made their way into the private wing and late into the night.

After some internal debate, Hadrian decided to move around the elven settlements ensuring that he understood what was going on in each settlement; all the while searching for the other rings of power.

As the years past, Sirius and Severus tracked down and located 2 of the dwarven rings of power and brought them to Hadrian. Rumours of their disappearance included Sauron locating them and dragons eating them in fits of greed.

On Hadrian's 150th birthday, Galadriel approached Hadrian and said " _For the last century, I have been watching you grow and flourish and I am proud to call you my king. Also, I must confess that Elrond told me about your quest to remove the taints, as you call them, from Arda yet I have not given you the last of the elven ring of power for fear that the Golden woods of Lothlorien will fade without Nenya, whose power I used to growth the golden trees"_

Stopping Galadriel from continuing, Hadrian said, " _There were many objects of power before the rings. Maybe you should look into them."_ Smiling in relief, Galadriel bowed before presenting him the ring. Quickly placing Nenya into the rune box, Hadrian smiled as the call of the sea faded a fraction.

Decades pass in the blink of an eye. Hadrian buckled down on his research for the location of the great elven cities, even searching through the libraries of man. The only hitch is that while the dwarfs were eager to show off the Iron Hills and Erebor, they refused to let any man or elf learn Khuzdul or enter their libraries for fear that they would learn dwarven secrets.

During a trip to the Greenwoods, Thror, King of Erebor, quite rudely summoned Thranduil. Curious, Hadrian agreed to come with. Upon entering Erebor, Hadrian felt a strong sense of greed, madness and darkness emanating from the throne room. Slowly, they walked across the large walkway towards Thror; the light of the Arkenstone glowing above his head.

Looking down from the walkway, Hadrian realised that they were right above a mine. Quietly so not to allow the dwarves to hear, Hadrian said, " _Did they think let's see how many death traps we can fit into the new throne room before they built it?"_ A small smirk curled the edge of Thranduil's mouth and a guard behind Hadrian giggled.

After walking for a good five minutes to reach Thror's throne, they arrived. Hadrian approached the throne and bowed his head while Thranduil and the rest of the company approached Thror and bowed from the waist with respect. Curious, Thranduil asked, " _What is so important that you called upon the Woodland realm to come to Erebor?"_

Ignoring Thranduil, Thror looked down at Hadrian and in a loud voice that echoed through the cavern said " _Why do you not bow to me in my own Kingdom, elf? Do you think of yourself so highly that you believe you are above me; the High King of the Dwarves, possessor of the Arkenstone?"_

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Hadrian replied, " _Do you think of yourself so highly that you believe you are above me; Hadrian, High King of the Noldor, High King of the Sindar, Prince of the Vanyar, Ruler of two thirds of the elves in Arda and an heir to the other third?"_ Sneering, Thror ignored Hadrian's question and called out " _Bring me the jewels."_

Thorin, the young prince walked nervously towards his grandfather and opened the small case revealing glowing gems of starlight. Taking an involuntary step forward, Hadrian said, " _Those are the starlight gems that my grandfather, Elwe, had imbedded into his throne before the sacking of Menegroth. During which they were removed and given to my other grandfather Gil-Galad and then lost in a raid during the last alliance."_

Before Hadrian could ask how the dwarves had found them, Thror snapped the box shut and said, " _Yes, they are rather valuable to the elves, aren't they? Well, they're mine now. You should have taken better care of them while you had them."_ Turning, Thror opened the box and placed the gems on a pedestal, an ugly sneer on his face. Looking up at Thror, Hadrian considered keeping his warning to himself before his eyes landed on Thorin; a silent apology in his eyes convincing him to say, " _I would change your ways, Thror. Or your greed will bring destruction down upon you."_

Silently fuming, Hadrian and Thranduil left Erebor stormed through Dale. Their anger was so evident that the Lord of Dale wondered if they were about to be in the middle of a war. Once they were in the Greenwoods, Thranduil asked: " _What are we going to do?"_

Sighing, Hadrian replied, " _Nothing. We will watch and wait as the last time the dwarves were this greedy, they awoke a Balrog."_ Nodding, Thranduil looked off into the forest and said " _Yes, I imagine the greed and darkness emanating from the Arkenstone would attack one of Morgoth's foul beasts."_


	11. Chapter 11

Hadrian sat on his throne next to Thranduil listening to the noble's debate how much of the grain they should store as they had a bumper crop. Glancing at Thranduil Hadrian felt a mild his flicker of jealousy at how easily his friend pulled of the sence of arrogant confidence while being able to sprawl over his tree throne without a care in the world.

Thranduil went to say something when a guard burst into the room and gasped "the dwarfs of Erebor are being attacked and are asking for assistance." Sitting up straight Hadrian found himself immersed in a vision.

Hadrian looked down the mountainside from a tall battlement. The symmetrical and geometrical design told him that he was in a dwarven stronghold glancing around Hadrian spotted Thorin walking out onto the battlement's when a heavy thumping noise filled the air.

The image then cut to dwarves fleeing the burning Erebor and the woodland army turning away from the dwarf's. The next set of images came in flashes, they showed Thorn's hatred for all elves and how he blamed them for the dwarf's suffering.

Gasping Hadrian stumbled forward's only Legolas's quick reflexes stopped Hadrian from tumbling to the floor. Taking a deep breath Hadrian whispered, "their greed attracted a dam dragon." Helping Hadrian to his feet Legolas asked, "What should we do?"

Gathering his thought's Hadrian quickly came up with a plan turning to Legolas he said, "Mobilise the army and tell them that Erebor is under attack from a Dragon." Nodding sharply Legolas ran from the room. Hadrian nodded in thanks to the guards that brought his and Thranduil's armour in and began putting on the armour on.

Turning to the noble's around the table he said, "Store a third of the excess food, grains and cloth and have the other two thirds' ready to be transported to the survivors of Erebor and Dale." Quickly the room burst into a hive of activity. The noble rushing out to ensure that the yet unpacked wagon's of supply's where moved to where the army was assembling.

As Thranduil and Hadrian entered the front courtyard fully prepared for the dragon fully clad in armour and elven charm's. Looking around Hadrian was pleased to see Thranduil's Elk and his Stallion waiting at the front of the army ready for them to ride out. Spotting a steward Hadrian grabbed his arm and said, "Sirius and Severus are due to arrive today or tommorow when they arrive send them to us as we will need Severus's healing abilities."

Before the Steward could reply Hadrian had let go of him, mounted his black stallion and was cantering out of the front gate. Relentlessly they rode pushing through the foliage, leaping over log's and ducking under branches.

Soon they burst out of the Greenwood's at the top of a steep incline looking over at the mountain Hadrian could see the small figures of the dwarf's fleeing their home many looked up at them with hope. Looking down at the steep incline Hadrian said, "Thranduil take all the foot soldier's and the cart's and find a safe way down while I take the cavalry and aid the dwarf's in their escape." Nodding Thranduil said "I'll meet you 4 miles south east of here."

Galloping toward' s Erebor Hadrian call's out "grab as many as you can and get them away from the mountain." For what seemed like hour Hadrian and the Calvary began picking up wounded Dwarf's and men and dropping them of in the temporary camp that Thranduil had set up four miles south east of Erebor. Exhausted Hadrian dismounted and handed his stallion of to one of the nearby elves so that he could be washed down and dried of. Slipping into Thranduil's tent Hadrian was meet with the site of an enraged Thror, an angry Thrain and a resigned Thorin.

Snapping out of his thought's Hadrian heard Thror yell "what do you mean you won't send your army into Erebor to slay the dragon unless High King Hadrian order's you." Looking down at the half mad king with cool distain Thranduil replied "you have brought this doom down on your own head's with your greed I will not allow you to doom my people too."

Clearing his throat Hadrian glided across the tent and poured himself a glass of the Dorwinion wine that Thranduil favoured. Taking a refreshing sip of the wine Hadrian ignored the dark look's that Thror was sending his way and asked, "have the supply's been split between the Dwarf's and Men?"

With a slight twinkle of amusement in his eye's Thranduil caught on to what Hadrian was doing and ignoring the dwarf's replied "Yes we have split the supplies we brought between them and given preliminary treatment to those that needed it."

Ignoring the spluttering of Thror Hadrian replied with a wave of his arm, "I would like to have everyone back in the safety of the greenwood's by next week. However, leave a battalion of soldiers and any healer's that volunteer to treat anyone willing to receive it."

With a quick bow Thranduil ignoring the Dwarf's replied, "I will see to it." With a dramatic sweep of his robes Thranduil left the tent and Sirius slipped inside. Turning to Thror Hadrian said, "I warned you that your greed would bring destruction to your people, but I never imagined it would come so quickly."

Scoffing Thror snarled "I would bet that you lead the dragon here because your jealous that we have the starlight gems and the line of Durin possess one of the rings of power." Before Hadrian could look for the ring of power on Thror's hand, Thrain waved his hand in front of Hadrian the ring gleaming in the candle light.

Smiling coldly at Thror Hadrian replied, "while you have insulted all of the elven people in arda by not returning the starlight gems I would not turn my back on the innocent people and children that lived in Erebor and also I pity you for falling under the influence of a ring that Sauron made to enslave your people."

Growling in anger Thror and Thrain swept out of the tent while cursing the tall pointy eared bastard's. Stepping forward Thorin bowed to Hadrian and said, "I am sorry for their actions and thank you for helping my people when I am king, and we reclaim Erebor I will return you're gem's to you this I swear upon Mahal." With a small smile Hadrian replied, "thank you for your kindness, in return I shall warn you never where the ring of power or you will end up like your king."


	12. Chapter 12

Once all the dwarf's had left for the iron mountain's and the men had either moved to lake town or left in the hopes of greener pastures Hadrian had a breakthrough in his research on where the ancient cities of the elves where.

A particularly old and dusty tomb in the back of the green wood library referenced a map of hidden places that allowed the elven leaders of Gondolin to be able to Locate Nargothrond and Mengroth. Infused with excitement Hadrian poured through the library searching for any more references to this map of hidden places.

Unfortunately, after three weeks of searching Hadrian and the librarian's had gone through every single book in the library and had only found brief references to the map in oldest of tome's but nothing substantial. Groaning Hadrian slumped back into his chair pondering whether Imladris or Lothlorien was more likely to have the book's tomb's or scroll's that mentioned the map of hidden places.

Spotting Sirius peak around the door Hadrian waved him over and asked, "Do you think I should go to Lothlorien or Imladris in two weeks." shrugging Sirius collapsed into the chair opposite Hadrian and said, "who do you think need's you more?" smiling at Sirius Hadrian shook his head wondering how Sirius and Severus always knew what to say.

Two months later Hadrian rode into Lothlorien admiring the beautiful golden tree's that had flourished even more since the last time he had seen them. After Greeting Lady Galadriel Hadrian said, "don't think I have ever seen Lothlorien look so good."

Smiling with pride Galadriel replied "yes Lothlorien has been growing and prospering in leap's and bound's since I gave you the ring and began looking into the old elf magic's that were used before the creation of the ring."

Pausing at a marble statue of a stag Galadriel said, "since we have rediscovered our magic we have been able to shield Lothlorien from the sight of Sauron and we discovered how to keep the tree's alive." Laying a hand against the stag Hadrian felt the power of the magic thrum through him.

Turning to Galadriel Hadrian said, "send out those that can teach the old magic to all the elven realm's." nodding Galadriel replied "I will see to it personally but before I do I would like to tell you that since we began using the elven magic not a single elf has left to sail to Valinor all those that were called by the sea have said that the sea's call has faded into the background."

Beaming with joy Hadrian made his way to the library where he threw himself into research on the map of hidden places. Months past in the blink of an eye before Hadrian found more than a vague reference to the map in an old scroll reporting that the dwarf's had sacked Menegroth and taken many of the cities book's. the scroll also mentioned that before the dwarf's had been able to remove anything from the city that the elves had woven a spell that prevented the dwarf's from using anything that the took from the city.

Researching the curse Hadrian, Sirius and Severus found a reference to it. The curse ment that an attacking foe could not use anything removed from an area nor gain any information from written text's that they took. Smiling softly Hadrian sent Severus and Sirius to research the location's of the other maps in Imladris while he went to talk to Cirdan about the map's.

Months later Hadrian sat besides Cirdan looking out over the western sea the setting sun creating ripples when Cirdan said, "There has been a decrease in the number of elves heading to Valinor recently. Am I to assume your mission is going well?"

Pulling out the mithril box Hadrian replied, "I have collected all of the elven ring's, two of the dwarven ring's and know the location of a third though at this moment I am unable to get it." Smiling with pride Cirdan clapped Hadrian on the back and said, "you are doing good how is your other project going."

Leaning forward Hadrian pulled out a small note pad containing his notes and with enthusiastic arm gestures began saying, "I think we have found a lead with a reference to a map of hidden places that the rulers of the old city's used to locate each other however the only copy of the map that we currently know about was stolen during the sacking of Menegroth."

Humming Cirdan raked his brain for any information on the map with a sigh and a shack of his head said, "I'm sorry but I don't remember any mention of your map but it would have been kept a secret between the king's and a trusted few." Smiling in thanks Hadrian sighed and looked of into the horizon pondering the future of middle earth.

A few year's past in much the same manner as they usually did with lot's of research and travelling. Sitting next to Celeborn listening to the elves from all over middle earth discuss the breakthrough's that they were having and how they could be applied to the other elven kingdom's filled Hadrian with the hope that his people wouldn't just fade from middle earth and eventually from memory but continue to flourish.

As the meeting drew to a close a rather rumpled guard rushed into the council chamber's and quickly bowed to Hadrian then Celeborn and Galadriel and in a tone of shock shouted, "King Thror has embarked on a suicide run to reclaim Moria with the reasoning that no one has heard anything from Durin's bane in over a century!"

Leaning forward with an incredulous look on his face Celeborn gasped, "They do realise that Durin's bane had been under Moria since before the years of the lamp's?" shaking his head sadly Hadrian rose from the table and whispered, "it does not matter to Thror he is so lost in his madness and greed that he would dam all the dwarf's in Arda if he thought it would bring him more riches."

Jumping up from the table Sirius asked, "What should we do Hadrian?" walking over to a window Hadrian looked out over golden forest and pondered the problem before him. To send soldier's to aid the dwarf's would aid them in gaining a better relationship with the dwarven people but most of those soldier's would die fighting the orc's that live in Moria and those that survived would be killed by the balrog.

Another option was to send no one and leaving the relationship between dwarf's and elf's as it was but turning a blind eye to all those who would suffer and die. Shaking his head Hadrian discounted both these option's. desperately trying to think of a solution Hadrian turned to Sirius and realised what the best course of action was.

With a sad sigh Hadrian ordered that Healer's and guard's travel to Moria and heal those that needed their assistance but not to actively engage in the battle. Jumping up Severus who up until that moment had faded into the background of the meeting grabbed Sirius and left to start 86 preparing the healers and two platoons' for the journey to Moria.

A couple day's later Hadrian was watching Sirius lead the company of soldiers and healer's of to Moria when a vision hit sending him stumbling forward almost straight down a flight of stair's only the quick reflexes of a passing maid dropping her washing and grabbing

Blinking Hadrian found himself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a battle field bodies of Orc's and Dwarf's covered the ground while up ahead a great white orc beheaded Thror then stabbed Thrain through the heart. The image changed to show Thorin slicing the white orc's arm of with a tree possibly oak.

The orc was carried back into Moria where his wound was treated before they took the white orc away. The image changed again showing the Orc hunting Thorin down before going back to the battlefield showing Thorin trying to stop the bleeding of a young blonde dwarf that looked vaguely familiar.

As Hadrian left the vision he came to find himself being held up by a guard while Sirius leaned in to check his purples. Groaning Hadrian batted Sirius's hand away and said, "just a vision" looking up at Sirius Hadrian whispered, "look for the injured blond dwarf that price Thorin will be crying over and heal him." Turning Hadrian grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the court scribe and quickly wrote _the white orc lives_.

Folding the page and sealing it quickly Hadrian said, "give this to Thorin and tell him to remember my warning." Nodding Sirius turned and signalled for the company to move out. Chewing his lip Hadrian watched them walk of into the distance then with a sigh. Left to go immerse himself in the newly restored books that the librarian had told him about over breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin watched helplessly as the white orc swiftly beheaded his Grandfather then stabbed his father through the chest. Anger and grief filled Thorin as he let out a tremendous battle cry and charged the white orc. The rest of the battle faded into the background as Thorin began fighting the white Orc.

In a low growl Thorin said, "I will end you scum for what you have done." Sneering the white Orc snarled, "I am Azog you will die like you're pitiful King." With a great swing of his sword Azog sent Thorin flying through the air.

Grunting Thorin collided with the hard ground his breath whooshing out of his lung's. Dazed and gasping for breath Thorin rolled onto his back to see Azog walking toward' s him with a victorious smirk on his face.

Desperately looking around for his sword Thorin cursed as he couldn't find it. Azog towered over him in pure desperation Thorin victory glinting in his ety blindly grabbed at the nearest thing to him and swung it at Azog. Seeing Thorin swing the oak branch at him Azog laughed swinging his sword down to behead Thorin.

Just before Azog's sword reached Thorin's neck the oak branch collided with Azog's arm and sliced right threw it. Screaming in rage Azog stumbled backward' s black blood spraying from the jagged stump.

The Orc's seeing their leader wounded began fleeing the battlefield dragging a kicking and screaming Azog behind them as the fled back into the mines. Groaning in pain Thorin pulled himself up and looked around the battlefield so many body's lay in the black and red sludge that coated the ground.

Seeing his father and Grandfather's bodies lying still on the battlefield brought bile into Thorin's mouth before he turned away and began searching for his brother Ferin in a loud voice Thorin called out "FERIN!" Trudging through the bodies blood and grime Thorin desperately searched for a glimpse of golden hair among the predominantly dark-haired dwarf's.

Stumbling forward's Thorin saw that a group of elves had set up tent's and where carrying the wounded into the tent's. rushing over to the elves Thorin spotted a tall dark-haired elf carrying Ferin off of the battlefield. Yelling, "Ferin!" Thorin rushed over weaving through the tall elves.

Reaching Ferin Thorin was shocked to see a massive stab wound that went in the stomach and appeared out of his back. Blood ran like a river from Ferin as Thorin stood in shock the realisation that he was going to lose his brother the one person that had always listened to him and made him see reason was going to die.

Ignoring Thorin the elf carried Ferin inside a tent then darted out again heading back to the battlefield to search for more wounded. Quickly running forward Thorin burst into the elven tent to find Ferin surrounded by two elves one who was pouring a silver liquid into Ferin wound and another that was holding the screaming dwarf still.

Seeing his bother dying in agony because of the elves filled Thorin with white hot anger and hatred. All the things that his father and grandfather had told him about elves surged into the front of Thorin's mind fanning the flames.

Growling lowly Thorin surged forward to stop the elves from harming his brother any more when two guard's that must have used elven trickery to sneak up on him grabbed his arms and held him in place forcing Thorin to watch as the elf poured more of the silver liquid into the wound Ferin's scream's echoed in Thorin's ears as he fought to reach him.

Placing the pitcher down the elf began chanting in the elven language his hand's pressed over the open wound a faint glow emanating from beneath his hand's." one of the guard's who was restraining Thorin leaned down and whispered, "if you stop fighting us I can explain what we are doing to your brother."

Glancing wearily at the elven guard's Thorin stopped struggling and allowed the guard's to move him away from the tent opening. The elf guard in a low voice began explaining in a soft voice saying, "Severus is healing the dwarf the stab wound was filled with dirt and grime from the battle field and the orcish blade that stabbed him. Unfortunately, because the wound is so serious he has had to clean it quickly with elven alcohol which unfortunately burns when in contact with a wound."

Relaxing slightly Thorin whispered, "I understand now that you are trying to save him and apologise for losing control, but my brother's wound is so grievous that I do not believe that even elven magic could save him."

Sighing Sirius whispered, "My King wouldn't have told Severus to focus on your brother without a reason." Nodding as numbness and exhaustion began to take over Thorin prayed that Sirius was right."

Jerking out of his thought's Thorin realised he Had been ignoring Sirius turning with an apologetic look Thorin went to apologise but before he could say anything Sirius cut in saying "My King told me to tell you to remember his warning." Quickly Sirius handed Thorin a slightly crumpled piece of parchment sealed with High King Hadrian's seal.

Quickly Thorin opened the parchment and was shocked at how shaky Hadrian's hand writing was. Reading the scribbled words Thorin felt like someone had punched him in the gut for the word's the white orc lives circled in his head.

Whispering in his ear Sirius broke Thorin from his tumultuous thought's as he said, "I think Severus is almost done." Looking up at his brother Thorin was surprised to see not even a scar where the wound had been and a healthy colour returning to Ferin's face.

Looking up at Thorin Severus said, "I'm sorry but I have healed him to the best of my ability." Smiling Thorin replied, "It's okay it has been explained that you where disinfecting the wound." Shaking his head sadly Severus in a hoarse voice said, "I'm sorry your highness but the orc's blade nicked the spinal cord at best you're bother will be lucky if he can feel anything below the waist at worst complete paralysis below the waist."

Nodding slowly Thorin whispered, "At least he is still alive." Smiling sadly Severus patted Ferin on the shoulder and slipped from the tent. Stroking Ferin's hair Thorin wondered how his brother would deal with being paralised.

Not even 20 minutes later the peace of the tent was shattered as Thorin's old friend Balin and Dwalin burst into the tent. Clearing his throat Bailn said, "you are now High King of the Dwarf's Thorin they need you out on the battlefield, so we can decide what to do with the dead and so that the dwarf lords can crown you."

Sighing Thorin hauled himself to his feet and croaked, "Dwalin guard the prince." Nodding sharply Dwalin moved to stand at Ferin's bedside. Trudging out of the tent Thorin was surprised to see how many tent's and elf's were running around.

Seeing the Dwarf lord's up ahead Thorin decided to get the informal crowning over with. As Thorin approached the Dwarf lord's they bowed, and King Dain of the Iron Hill stepped forward presenting Thorin with the king's sword.

As Thorin accepted the sword Dain said, "I recognise the blood line as that of the most direct line to Durin the Deathless and accept Thorin Oakenshield as the High King of the Dwarf's so long as he has a throne to rule from."

Silently cursing that stipulation of being High King of Dwarf's Thorin replied, "I vow to look after those Dwarf's under my care to the best of my abilities as High King of the Dwarf's." bowing the dwarf lord's murmured, "Long live the King."

Before the lord's could begin discussing the dead, Dain pressed a blood-stained pouch into Thorin's hands and whispered, "the belonging's found on the king and his son." Nodding quickly in thanks Thorin tucked the pouch into a pocket and focused on what they were going to do with the dead.

After much debate they pilled the dead onto 5 massive pyre's. Gazing at the burning pyre's the stench of burning flesh catching the back of his throat Thorin swore to himself that he would be a better king than his grandfather.

Pulling out his father's ring Thorin looked down at it with discuss just holding it in his hand and he could swear that it was whispering for him to put it on. Quickly shaking his head to clear it Thorin placed the ring in a small wooden box and began making his way to his brother's tent.

Seeing that his brother was still unconscious Thorin turned to Dwalin and said, "prepare Ferin for traveling there is no way that we can fight a balrog after the losses we have suffered." Blinking in surprise Dwalin asked, "Where are we going?"

Gazing down at Ferin sadly Thorin whispered, "the other lord's have graciously allowed us to use our old stronghold Belegost." Gasping Dwalin grabbed Thorin's arm and shaking his head in denial asked, "The same Belegost that our ancestor's left due to the mines being overrun with toxic mushroom's or filled with poisonous gas?"


	14. Chapter 14

Holding tightly onto the struggling dwarf Sirius struggled not to flinch at the scream's of pain coming from Ferin as Severus cleaned the gapping wound in his abdomen as quickly as possible with concentrated elvish alcohol.

Leaning down once Thorin struggling became sluggish Sirius urgently whispered, "if you stop fighting us I can explain what we are doing to your brother." Slowly Thorin stopped attempting to fight out of Sirius's grasp and Sirius was able to move Thorin and himself out of the way of anyone entering the tent.

Once they were safely out of the way Sirius in a soft voice began saying "Severus is healing the dwarf the stab wound was filled with dirt and grime from the battle field and the orcish blade that stabbed him. Unfortunately, because the wound is so serious he has had to clean it quickly with elven alcohol which unfortunately burns when in contact with a wound."

Relaxing Thorin turned to Sirius and with pleading eyes said, "I understand now that you are trying to save him and apologise for losing control, but my brother's wound is so grievous that I do not believe that even elven magic could save him."

Glancing over at Ferin's wound Sirius felt inclined to agree that no ordinary elven magic would heal a wound of that magnitude but his faith in Hadrian's foresight and Severus's extraordinary healing ability's prompted him to reply, "My King wouldn't have told Severus to focus on your brother without a reason.

Rummaging around in his pocket Sirius said "Thorin" before he pulled out the letter from Hadrian. Realising that Thorin wasent listening, tapping him on the shoulder Sirius brought Thorin out of his thought's and before Thorin could say anything Sirius quickly said, "My King told me to tell you to remember his warning." Quickly Sirius handed Thorin a slightly crumpled piece of parchment sealed with High King Hadrian's seal.

The next few day's were a mind-numbing routine of lugging buckets of water cleaning bandages and piling up the dead to be burnt. The smell of death and decay permeated the air until they began burning the body's and the horrendous smell of burning flesh filled the air making many wish that they had no scene of smell

Tying a scented scarf around his nose and mouth Sirius breathed in the scent of jasmine instead of the acidic sent of burning bodies that clawed at his throat. Satisfied that he could now breath without the urge to vomit with every breath Sirius began helping to pack up the camp.

Before they left a slightly crazy dwarf with an orcish axe imbedded in his head came over and shoved some parchment in his hand before leaving without saying a word. Raising an eyebrow in surprise Sirius quickly read the note asking him to meet with Thorin before the elves head back to Lothlorien.

Sliding into Thorin's tent Sirius was pleased to see Ferin awake and propped up against some cushions next to Thorin. Bowing to the two dwarf's Sirius asked, "Why have you summoned me Thorin?"

Sighing Thorin began pacing as he growled, "The other dwarven lords have decided that seeing as my people do not have a home to give us Belegost." Frowning Sirius remembered that Belegost was evacuated due to toxic mushrooms and poisonous gas.

Laughing bitterly Thorin shacks his head and hand's Sirius a letter and a box as he says, "Those are for your king." Turning away from Sirius Thorin forgetting about elven hearing whispered, "one day I will reclaim Erebor and properly thank the elves for helping my people more than our own people have."

 **Author's note**

 **sorry for how short this chapter is but it was really difficult to write**


	15. Chapter 15

Gazing out of the window Hadrian spotted the healer's and guard's making their way into Imladris. Quickly weaving between the other elves making their way down to the courtyard to welcome back frends and family Hadrian searched for Sirius and Severus.

Spotting Sirius and Severus standing next to Galadriel Hadrian rushed over and pulled both of them into a hug as he said, "You will never guess what?" laughing at how excited Hadrian was Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion at how excited Hadrian was. Laughing Sirius asked, "what has gotten you so hyper?"

Beaming bounced on the ball's of his feet and whispered, "I have found the location of all three of the map's of hidden places." Gasping in shock Sirius and Severus simultaneously asked, "where?" sighing Hadrian deflates a little when he say's "the first is in Nargothrond, the second is in what is now known as Moria and the third is possibly in Erebor."

Groaning Sirius slammed his head into his hand as he said, "so your telling me that option 1 is can't get the first map as it is in one of the places we need the map to find, option 2 is face a balrog to retrieve the map and option 3 is face a dragon to get the map."

Turning to face Sirius Hadrian smiled widely and replied, "yes that sums it up." Tilting his head to the side Severus asked in a soft Voice, "then why are you so happy." Laughing Hadrian said come with me.

Together they descended into the centre of Lothlorien following the winding path's until they came to the mirror of Galadriel. Galadriel sat gazing into the mirror unaware of their presence until Hadrian cleared his throat.

Turning around Galadriel smiled at Hadrian and bowed before turning to Sirius and Severus and in a stern voice said, "My Mirror in many way's magnifies my abilities of foresight however the mirror is different from foresight as foresight is more accurate and even the most gifted can only see small fragment's which are point's in the timeline where there are more than one path and depending on which is chosen can shape every moment of the future after."

Stepping forward Sirius asked, "then how does your mirror work?" Smiling kindly Galadriel walked over to a small stream and lifted a silver decanter and filled it with the clear water. As Galadriel walked over to the silver basin the magic in the air intensified pressing in on their skin.

Pouring the water into the basin Galadriel answered Sirius's questions saying, "The basin has two purposes the first is to show other's a vision that one with foresight has seen. The second is to show things that were, the things that are, and the things that may yet be."

Bowing to Hadrian Galadriel said, "I will leave you to your business but remember not to touch the water." Smiling as he bowed his head to Galadriel Hadrian asked, "May I seek the wisdom you have gathered in the many Millenia that you have lived?" with a soft smile and a stroke of his cheek Galadriel whispered, "I will meet you at sun set in my private quarter's but I fear that you are already wiser than me." Turning quickly Galadriel gracefully swept from the room."

Puzzling what Galadriel had said Hadrian turned back to the mirror and remembered why he was hear in the first place. Walking over to the basin Hadrian placed both hand's on the underside of the basin and say's "Look into the water but don't touch it."

Gathering around the basin all three of them looked into the water and find themselves' s standing in the middle of Hadrian's vision. Their eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark lighting and smoky air of the pub. Next to them sat Gandalf and Thorin Gandalf and Thorin were talking about an attempt to reclaim Erebor. Suddenly the scene changed to show approximately a dozen dwarf's cheering the defeat of Smaug.

In a blink of an eye they found themselves' s back standing around the mirror. Taking a deep breath Hadrian steadied himself while Sirius and Severus stumbled backwards not used to the abruptness of Hadrian's vision's.

Looking up at Hadrian Severus whispered, "So the dwarf's will reclaim Erebor at the grey wizard's prompting." Smiling softly Hadrian nodded in conformation and said, "yes and when they reclaim Erebor I will ask for the return of all the items of elvish origin that the dwarfs have gained through the ages by waging war in the elves."

As Hadrian turned to leave Sirius remembered the letter and box that Thorin had asked him to deliver to Hadrian. Rummaging around in his pockets Sirius removed the letter and box and while handing it to Hadrian said, "Thorin asked me to deliver this to you."

With a graceful nod Hadrian took the letter and box then swept elegantly from the room. Once Hadrian and returned to his personal study he broke the seal of the letter and began to read Thorin's angular writing. The letter said,

 **To Hadrian High King of the Noldor and Sindar,**

 **I am writing this letter to thankyou for aiding my people during the fall of Erebor and after the Battle of Kazad-dum it is with immense pleasure that I name you Dwarf friend as a token of my thank. As you probably already know my people will be making their way into blue mountain's to live in Belegost.**

 **Also, on a different note I have decided to give you the two dwarven ring's of power that I have knowledge of as I feel it would better if they where in the hand's of someone who understands the danger of the rings.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Thorin Oakensheild King under the Mountain High King of the** **Dwarf's**

Carefully opening the small box Hadrian saw two of the dwarven rings of power

As the sun set later that day Hadrian entered Galadriel's tea room. Gracefully sitting down opposite Galadriel Hadrian took a sip of some berries tea quietly looking out the window. Turning to face Galadriel Hadrian asked, "How would one gather the nine rings of men if the men turned into Nazgul and then faded with the fall of Sauron."

Sighing Galadriel looked out of the room and past the large balcony to the setting sun as she replied, "You will know when the time come's young one." Sighing Hadrian sent a mock glare over to Galadriel as he declared, "I am not young any more." Laughing Galadriel whispered, "no but I hope that you always retain that youthful optimism."


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting in his study Hadrian pondered how he could help Thorin and his people from suffering in Belegost. Sighing Hadrian began poring through books on poisonous gasses and the many different types of mushrooms that grew in Middle Earth.

After week's of being hold up in his study only coming out to wash, eat and listen to report's on each of the different settlements Hadrian received a letter from Elrond stating that knowledge of the mushroom's may be found with a small people called hobbit's who lived in the shire.

Looking over the piles of books and tomb's covering the desk and some of the floor of his study Hadrian decided that a trip to Imladris was due. Quickly leaving his study Hadrian ordered a squire to ensure that preparations were made for their journey to Imladris.

Months later Hadrian, Sirius, Severus and a contingent of guard's miserably trudged across the misty mountain's, torrential rain hammering down on their backs. Pulling his soaked cloak tighter around his Severus turned to Hadrian and hissed "why couldn't we have waited a month until the rainy season was over to travel."

Smiling Hadrian turned to Severus far to joyfully for someone crossing the misty mountains in march and replied, "Hobbit's" sighing in aggravation Severus dropped back coming up besides Sirius who was hunched over in the saddle. Looking up Sirius say Severus and asked, "Any idea why we are crossing these bloody mountain's in March? Other than of course bloody Hobbit's whatever the Valar they are."

Shaking his head Severus went to reply when a goblin war cry echoed above the pounding of the rain. Cursing Sirius and Severus drew their swords and kicked their horses onward' s coming up on either side of their King.

As Sirius and Severus pulled into formation Hadrian spotted the goblin's spilling over the top of the mountains and sprinting down toward' s them. As they where fending of what must be between 50 and 80 goblin's it became apparent that due to the narrow mountain pass and the sheer number of goblin's that it would be strategicly wiser to dismount and allow the horses to run ahead.

Giving the signal to dismount the guard's in a display of elven speed and grace leapt of their horses backs and cut the beginning's of a path threw the goblin's allowing the horses to surge forward's trampling many goblin's into the unforgiving ground.

Soon Hadrian found himself in a ferocious battle between keeping his footing on the slick mountain path and preventing the horde of goblin's from running him threw. Cursing the driving rain Hadrian slipped and accidently beheaded a goblin that was trying to sneak up on his side.

Laughing Sirius pulled Hadrian back into formation as he shouted, "that's a new way to dispose of back stabber's." rolling his eyes at Sirius's humour Hadrian focuses on beheading a particularly grotesque goblin.

Hadrian watches as his sword cut's clean through the foul beast's neck and yet the head remains' in place. Sneering in disgust Severus slaps the head with the flat side of his blade sending the head whizzing threw the air knocking two goblin's of the narrow mountain pass and down into the deep ravine.

Together the three of them pushed forward's slashing, blocking and stabbing while goblin's fell before them however for every goblin that they killed two more seemed to ready to trample the bodies of the fallen goblin's to reach them.

As Hadrian was running the umpteenth Goblin thru with his sword he spotted something glinting on the neck of the goblin behind it. Surging forward Hadrian recognised the ring as one of the three dwarven ring's of power that he hadn't collected yet.

Surging forward Hadrian snatched the ring and beheaded the goblin in one smooth move. Shoving the ring into his pocket Hadrian prayed to the Valar that it would remain in his pocket. Glancing to either side Hadrian was pleased to see Sirius and Severus still defending his flank's.

Slowly the number of screeching goblin's die down until only the elves remain on the mountain pass. Quickly glancing over their party Hadrian was glad to see that everyone was alive even if one guard had a possible concussion and another guard had clearly broken his leg judging from the way it was bent.

Quickly fishing in his pocket's Hadrian removed the ring he had liberated from the goblin's and the mithril blood runes box. Quickly placing the ring in the box Hadrian snapped it shut and placed it back in his pocket when a lone goblin leapt out from a hidden crevasse.

Quickly drawing his sword Hadrian stepped back ward's giving himself enough time to slice the goblin in half. As the two half's of the goblin fell to the ground Hadrian turned to one of the guard's signalling for him to check the crevasse that the goblin leapt from.

Slowly they approached the crevasse peering in the were surprised to see a large dry cavern. Warily entering the cavern Hadrian was surprised to see that the floor was covered in sand. Once they had confirmed that the cavern was empty Hadrian knelt and ran the sand thru his finger's.

Beaming the guard turned to Hadrian and said, "My King this cave is perfect for resting in, we can bring in Elaven and splint his leg and rest before moving on tommorow." Shacking his head Hadrian softly said, "something is not right."

Turning in confusion the guard looked around the cave before saying, "the cave is warm dry and the sand will be comfortable to lie in." standing up Hadrian said, "Yes the cave is perfect for a weary traveller, in fact it is too perfect and when has anyone found sand in the misty mountain's?"

Groaning the guard sighs, "it's a trap." Nodding in conformation Hadrian sweeps from the chamber. Entering into the pelting rain Hadrian quickly pulls his hood up higher. Looking over to the other's Hadrian is pleased to see that they have found most of the horses when he spot's the guard that possibly has a concussion stumbling along the edge of the ravine.

Yelling, "someone help me moving him away from the edge." As he pulls the guard away from the edge. Quickly Sirius rushes over causing the guard in his confusion to panic. Gasping in shock Hadrian tumbled backwards of the edge of the ravine.

For a long moment all Hadrian can hear of feel is the rush of air whipping past him as he fall's then suddenly he is hitting hard surfaces and bouncing like a rag doll until there is a flash of pain then darkness consumes everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Groaning Dain dismounted from his ram the months of travel from the Iron Hills had not been kind while they had hoped to cross the misty mountain's in February when everything was frozen instead delay after delay ment they had arrived at the beginning of March just in time for the seasonal rainy season.

Limping over to his old friend Oin Dain asked, "How did the supplies fair during the trip over the mountain." Smiling slightly Oin replies, "better than us. They should be fine when we reach Thorin in the Blue mountains."

Satisfied that at least the main reason for the trip was still doing good Dain limped of to the river to collect water when he spotted a dark shape floating down the river. As the shape became clearer Dain realised that two elves where caught in the fast current of the river.

One of the elves was desperately trying to keep their heads above the water while the other hung limply in his grasp. Calling out to the guard's Dain yelled, "get some rope there are elves trapped in the river!"

Quickly the dwarves grabbed the ropes and began tying them like a giant noose. As the elves were pulled closer to them by the current they threw the ropes around them and quickly began pulling the elves in closer. Once the elves reached the bank of the river Dain began hoisting the unconscious elf out while Oin pulled the other elf out.

Quickly Dain and the other dwarf's moved the elves into the middle of the camp next to the fire. Quickly assessing the situation Oin barked, "Strip the wet cloths of them before they catch their death from a chill."

Quickly checking over the conscious elf Oin determined that besides a broken leg and a concussion he was fine. As Oin began examining the unconscious elf Dain felt as if he had seen this elf before. Shaking his head Dain winced at the tangled mess the elves long ebony back hair was in.

Glancing up at Oin he noticed that Oin was busy examining the wound's on the elf while shacking his head in sorrow. Turning from the sad sight Dain remembered how the elves had helped his cousin despite how Thror had treated them. With this in mind Dain knowing that elves took similar pride in their hair as Dwarf's began untangling the elves hair.

Untangling the elves hair was far more difficult than Dain had initial thought it would be. Like Dwarven hair there was a lot of it but instead of the thick strand's that dwarf's had each strand of the elves hair was exceptionally fine and hard to see.

To make matter's worse there was something tangled up in it making it extremely difficult to untangle. With a great deal of patience and cursing Dain removed the object from the elf's hair. Staring down at the golden circlet with swirling branches, leaves, flowers and a pale blue stone in the middle Dain groaned, "Oh Mahal" Still bandaging King Hadrian's many cut's Oin without glancing up said, "if this elf is to have any chance of survival we need to take it to elven healer's"

Cursing lowly Dain wondered how he had ended up with what could possibly start another war between elves and Dwarf's if not handled right or even if the elves beloved king died. Looking up at Oin Dain said, "we better hope he survives then cause I don't want to explain to the elves how their beloved High King is dead."

Shaking his head Oin said, "if we want to guarantee that King Hadrian lives I would take him on your ram and make all haste to Rivendale." Nodding Dain ordered that one of the Ram's be saddled up and that King Hadrian be bundled up ready for the journey to Rivendale.

Quickly hoisting the unconscious elf onto the Ram Dain puzzled at how he was going to support the limp elf as Oin had vetoed just slinging him over the saddle like a bag of wheat stating that one you can't transport a king like that and two it would aggravate Hadrian's injuries.

With some creative blanket wrapping usually used for children they were able to support Hadrian's back and neck while Dain could hold onto and peer around his waist to direct the Ram. Deciding that this was as good as it was going to get Dain kicked the ram into a fast canter like gait.

Week's past in a endless rush to Rivendale only stopping for the ram to drink and so that Dain could feed Hadrian watery stew. Fighting not to fall asleep and keep Hadrian in the saddle Dain gasped in joy at the site of Rivendale up ahead.

Racing down the bridged walkway into Rivendale Dain called out, "Help I need Help!" Quickly Lord Elrond rushed out from the private wing to see what the racket was about. Seeing the lord of the Iron hill's with either a human or elf on top of a Ram startled Elrond into action.

Rushing over to Dain Elrond was horrified to see Hadrian hanging limply in the dwarf's arm's. quickly snatching Hadrian from the Dwarf's arm's Elrond turned to Lindir and whispered, "Find out what happened to our King." Before Lindir could even open his mouth to answer Elrond had swept from the courtyard racing to the Hall's of healing.

Heart hammering in his chest Elrond raced to the hall's of healing praying to the Valar that they wouldn't give them hope only to take it away so soon. Bursting into the Hall's of Healing Elrond laid Hadrian and began desperately cutting the blankets, dwarven clothing and bloody bandages off.

Once the clothing and bandages fell away Elrond was faced with the site of many cut's and huge black, blue and purple patchwork of bruising that covered most of Hadrian's body. Taking a deep breath and pushing away the growing sense of panic Elrond slipped into Healer mode and began systematically checking for broken bones while another healer began healing the most serious cut's.

Finding no broken bones Elrond breathed a sigh of relief and began focusing on the major wound's. hour's past in a blur of healing with elven magic and elven remedies. As the sun set Elrond was pleased to say that every single wound, scrape and bruise had been healed and that the only thing left to do was get the story of what happened and wait for Hadrian to wake up.

Leaving the Healing hall's Elrond made his way to one of the smaller meeting rooms and is pleased to find Lindir, Dain and a couple of guard's present Signalling for Lindir Elrond step's out the room and once Lindir has joined him asks, "What do you know so far."

Sighing deeply Lindir tiredly reply's, "Not much except that Lord Dain was traveling to the Blue mountain's with food for Thorin and his people when they fished the king and possibly a guard out of a river and proceeded to bring the king here as quickly as possible while the rest of the company follow's behind."

Nodding his head Elrond said, "Show lord Dain to a room and have guard's watch him until his company arrives with the other elf." After bowing quickly to Elrond Lindir then turned and went back into the room. Groaning tiredly Elrond trudged up to his own room and collapsed onto his bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

A few week's past with Hadrian waking up for a couple minutes before drifting back into a healing sleep. On the third week the company of Dwarf's arrived with one of Hadrian's guard's placed on top of a cart with a crude splint stabilising his leg. Relieved that Dain's story was true Elrond allowed them to leave the next day with Lembas bread and instruction's on how to eat it.

A few week's after the Dwarf's left Hadrian while still confined to his bed was alert and awake when his company trudged into hearing that Hadrian was alive and in the Healing hall's Severus and Sirius forgetting all sence of decorum sprinted into the healing hall's.

Seeing Hadrian reading in the bed Sirius and Severus threw themselves' s at him swearing that if he did that again he would be in massive amounts of trouble. A month later Hadrian and some guards made their way to the Shire.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Looking around Hadrian was amazed by how green and peaceful the shire was the small hobbit's glancing in surprise at the five elves standing in the path. Taking a deep breath Hadrian tried to appear as non-threatening as possible as he approached one of the small people.

Smiling down at the farmer Hadrian asked, "could you tell me how your leader is." The farmer craining his neck to see Hadrian raised an eyebrow and said, "if you want to see the Thrain you need to head to Tuckborough." The famer gestured in a vaguely east direction then proceeded to leave the elves standing in the middle of the road.

Shrugging internally Hadrian began walking down one of the winding path's looking at all the small round doors and windows in the sides of the hill's and the masses of children running around laughing and playing.

An hour later and Hadrian and the other's were walking back down a path after finding a dead end when a plump Hobbit in a purple velvet waist coat asked, "Mr Elf are you lost?" jerking in surprise Hadrian turned to the hobbit and asked, "Do you know where we can find your leader?"

Sighing the hobbit looked of into the distance and said, "yes follow me." Quickly they followed behind the hobbit into an area a sign called Tuck Bourgh. In the centre of tuck Bourgh was an extremely large hill with one door and multiple circular window's painted in a vibrant red.

Smiling up at the elves the Hobbit pointed to the hill and said, "You will find Gerontius in the Great Took Smial." Walking up to the door Hadrian glanced quickly at Sirius, Severus, Elladan and Elohir before knocking on the bright red door.

For a couple moment's nothing happened the door burst open revealing a short stout hobbit lady with streaks of flour in her hair and a couple of children peering around her skirt's. Looking up at the Elves in surprise she gasped, "oh good gracious elves at my door."

Before Hadrian could utter a word the Hobbit lady gathered herself up and said, "Hello I am Adamanta Took nee Chubb, now come in come in and I will get you some tea the we shall see what can I do for you elves." Ducking down Hadrian found himself bent over double in beautiful round corridor following the surprisingly fast hobbit.

Once Adamanta had lead the elves into a large front room and sat the down on hobbit sized chair's she asked, "Now what brings elves to the shire." Clearing his throat Hadrian replied, "We had heard of Hobbit's skill's with plant's and love of mushroom's and have come here to speak to your leader in the hope that you could identify a toxic mushroom that has been giving some allies of ours some grief."

Nodding slowly Adamanta said, "I'll just get my husband and we will see what we can do." Quickly bussiling out of the room Adamanta left the elves perched awkwardly in the front room. A few moment's later Adamanta returned with her husband a slightly chubby bit not rotund Hobbit with salt and pepper hair.

Seeing the elves perched on the furniture the Hobbit smiled kindly and said, "I am Gerontius Took Thrain of the Shire, do you have a drawing of these mushroom's." nodding quickly Sirius handed Hadrian some parchment to pass to Gerontius.

After looking at the sketch for a few moment's Geritonius shook his head and said, "these appear to be death cap's but on an extraordinary size if the scale is right." Quickly walking over to the bookcase nested next to the door Geritonius pulled out a small blue book.

After a few minutes of flicking and humming Geretonius looked up and said, "The death cap's get to the size they are due to poisonous gasses. The mushrooms can be killed with a viniger and alcohol treatment, but the poisonous gasses digested by the mushroom's would increase making the area unliveable unless the gas is neutralised or removed."

Shaking his head Geretonius said, "I assume that your allies are dwarf's as the only reference to death caps this size are made in connection with an old dwarven fortress." Inclining his head in conformation Hadrian watched as the hobbit quickly moved over to a table and began writing as he said, "could you deliver this letter to the dwarf's as I have a proposal for them that could benefit both our people."

After accepting the letter Hadrian sent the twins of to deliver it while Sirius, Severus and himself made their way back to Imladris. Much to middle earth's amazement within two months of the Ereborian dwarf's and the Hobbit's meeting they had calmly come to the agreement that the dwarf's would create a new settlement in Erid Luin a group of mountains that stretched around the back of the shire.

Decades past in a blissful state of peace and prosperity the hobbit's and dwarf's forging a strong relationship with the Hobbit's by defending the shire and supplying the hobbit's with their craft's in exchange for food and cotton.

The good relationship was completely cemented between Hobbit's and Dwarf's when Thorin, Fili and Killi had come down from the mountain's during the fell winter to check that the hobbit's were okay and saved Geretonius Took's youngest daughter, her husband and their child Bilbo Baggin's


	19. Chapter 19

Lounging calmly on the window seat of his study in the Greenwood's Hadrian was surprised when Legolas stormed into his office the door bouncing of the wall as Legolas collided with Hadrian's desk sending a pile of old tomb's tumbling to the floor.

Looking at Legolas Hadrian raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Legolas quickly picked all the tomb's up. Once the tomb's were placed back on his desk Hadrian asked, "What was so important that you nearly demolished my study?"

Wincing at Hadrian's irritated tone Legolas bowed as he said, "please accept my apologies for the way I acted." Nodding in acceptance Hadrian waited for Legolas to continue when he said, "Lord Elrond has sent a message saying that a group of thirteen dwarf's, a Hobbit and Mithrandir have arrived at Imladris on their way to reclaim Erebor."

Pausing to take a deep breath before continuing Legolas bouncing with excitement said, "Lord Elrond is gathering together the White Council at Saruman's insistence and also Saruman is insisting that you come to the meeting personally as the dragon if awoken could affect all the elves of middle earth."

Turning to look out the window Hadrian pondered heading off to Imladris the idea left Hadrian feeling uneasy and as if a vision was about to come to him but was unsure of what other party's were going to do as so many decisions hinged upon one or two decisions.

Still ignoring Legolas Hadrian considered that he would send Legolas and his mother Lainel in his stead and remain in the Greenwood's. Turning to ask Legolas to get his father Hadrian was surprised as he was violently submerged in the vision that had been hovering just out of reach.

Blinking Hadrian looked around the Lonely mountain towered before her flashes of fire could be scene by his elven eyes at the top of the mountain. Next thing Hadrian was standing in the middle of the old throne room that the King's of Erebor had used before Thror wanted a new one.

The Dragon barrelled after a couple of young dwarfs while the more experienced dwarf's tried to find a weak spot. A huge gurgle sounded behind Hadrian. Spinning around Hadrian was confronted with liquid gold exploding from a statue.

Just as the gold was about to envelop both Hadrian and Smaug Harry found himself watching Smaug burning lake town before a black bolt flew from the bargeman's broken arrow imbedding into a small area the size of a fist not covered in scales.

Gasping Hadrian left the vision and found himself face to face with a worried Legolas. Taking a deep breath Hadrian tried to stand up only to collapse back onto the window seat. Shacking slightly Hadrian tried to rearrange himself more comfortably on the window seat so he could relax into the cushion's.

Quickly with gentle hands Legolas aided Hadrian in moving into a more comfortable passion as he asked, "Why did this vision take so much out of you when the others that I have seen you have only left you looking a touch paler?"

Smiling at Legolas's curiosity Hadrian turned to look out the window spotting Sirius flirting with the Greenwood's captain of the guard. Turning back to Legolas Hadrian answered softly, the vision's that you have seen have been 4 months or less in the future however the further in the future the vision takes place the more energy it takes from the seer."

Blinking in confusion Legolas tilted his head to the side as he puzzled what Hadrian had said. Amused at how dedicated Legolas looked to puzzling out why the visions took various levels of energy. After a few moment's of silence legolas sat up straight declaring, "I've got it."

Turning to Hadrian Legolas immediately said, "In order to do anything magical there is a sacrifice or exchange needed meaning that seeing further into the future is more difficult as it is less certain and further away creating the need for a greater sacrifice."

Nodding silently Hadrian confirmed Legolas's theory then said, "send Sirius in my place and tell Saruman that I can't make the meeting of the white council due to an extremely demanding and confusing Vision that has left me unable to travel."

Slowly falling asleep Hadrian watched as Sirius and Taurel rode quickly out of the gate on their way to Imladris. Slowly everything faded into blackness as Hadrian gave into the exhaustion and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Returning to Hadrian's study Legolas was not surprised to find his king deeply asleep with grate care Legolas quickly moved Hadrian from the window seat in his study and carried him into his bedroom next door where he quick tucked Hadrian n his bed and crept out of the room.

Slowly the months past in a haze of anticipation as Hadrian recovered and waited for the dwarf's to arrive. By the time the company of Thorin Oakensheild arrived it was late July. Hadrian had been walking through the garden's with Thranduil when Legolas's patrol escorted the bedraggled dwarf's and Hobbit into the palace wall's.

Walking over the group Hadrian was pleased to see that other than worn cloth's and dirt from the road their appeared to be no injuries or issues. Spotting Hadrian Thorin pulled the hobbit over as he said, "Bilbo you remember the stories we told you about the high elf king."

Nodding quickly Bilbo replied in a rush of word's, "yes grandma told me that one day five elves appeared in the shire seeking help for the dwarf's and that due to King Hadrian's compassion for the dwarf's that Hobbit's and Durin's folk meet and forged the alliance that we have."

Pausing for a moment Bilbo took a deep breath and before Thorin got a chance to speak continued saying "it was a shame that King Hadrian couldn't come to Rivendale I would have loved to meet the person responsible for uniting the elves, preventing them from fading from middle earth and so much more."

Snorting Thorin interrupted Bilbo's rambling saying, "Well then I would like to introduce you to King Thranduil and High King Hadrian" gasping in surprise Bilbo looked up at Hadrian with awe and a touch of hero worship his face blushing a rather bright red.

Taking mercy on the Hobbit Hadrian smiled down as said, "it is a pleasure to meet you little one." Before Bilbo could begin pestering everyone with question's Hadrian turned to Legolas and said, "you should take the company on a tour of the palace and show them to their room's while Thorin your father and I talk."

Bowing to Hadrian then spinning dramatically to the group of Dwarf's Legolas lead the group of into the garden's turning to Thorin and Thranduil Hadrian said, "despite the rumours circling among the dwarven settlement's and stronghold's I can tell you that Smaug is alive in the mountain and that if you try to retake Erebor his wrath will fall on lake town."

Groaning Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "we should discuss this somewhere more private and come up with a solution." Nodding sharply Thranduil spun around his robes flaring out behind him as he stalked to the small council room which was really only used when planning the patrol's

Once they had entered the room and closed the door Hadrian watched as Thranduil and Thorin dramatically dropped themselves into their seat's. Rolling his eyes Hadrian gracefully lowered himself into a comfy armchair.

Turning to Thranduil and Thorin Hadrian said, "Thranduil and I have been discussing this issue for a while and have come up with a few solution's but are open to any solution's you may have." Sighing Thorin ruefully raked his finger's through his hair and said, "To be honest I was counting on either slaying the dragon in its sleep or it being dead."

The rest of the afternoon was spent debating the merits of the various plan's Hadrian and Thranduil had come up with eventually they agreed on a plan that Thranduil's wife Lainel had suggested in passing.

First the elves would escort the dwarf's to Lake town and announce to the town and it's master that the Dwarf's would be trying to retake Erebor and for the safety of the people Thranduil was opening up an old storage cavern for the people of lake town to hide in.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly the company of Dwarf's, Elves and a hobbit made their way towards lake town the elven boat's silently cutting through the water. Eventually they arrived at what appeared to be a dock in front of the Master of Lake town's house.

Quickly jumping from the boat Hadrian looked around in disgust the whole of Lake town was run down badly maintained and the people clearly, we are living hand to mouth, yet the master's house was a tall three-story building maintained almost perfectly with the expensive carving's and trapping's that was expected on the house of a merchant in a successful city.

The clear greed and corruption present sett Hadrian on edge, glancing at Thranduil and Thorin Hadrian was greeted with similar sneer's. As Fili and Kili the nephews of Thorin pulled Bilbo up and out of the boat a small man dressed in black peered out of the window at them before slinking back into the shadows.

A moment later the door burst open revealing a fat man in badly fitting clothing and thinning greasy ginger hair that was combed over a large bald patch to hide it yet only manged to accentuate the problem. Beaming at the company on his door step the Man cried out, "Welcome to lake town could you please inform me the Master of Lake town who you are and why you are hear?"

raising an eyebrow in disbelief Hadrian whispered, "I don't know if I should be more disturbed by the fact that he dosent recognise the face's on the coin's from his town's only source of income or the fact that he just referred to himself as me the Master of Lake town."

Shrugging slightly Thranduil whispered in reply, "the way he referred to himself." Turning back to Master of Lake town Hadrian in a loud clear voice that carried to the crowd's of people gathering to see what was happening said, "We have come to Lake town to make an announcement and will only do so in half an hour in the town centre assuming it still exists."

Nodding with a strained smile the master of the town said, "we will gather everyone to hear your announcement. "within half an hour the centre of Lake town was crowded with men, woman and children. Nodding to Thorin Hadrian signalled that he should start.

Taking a deep breath Thorin stepped forward and in a booming voice began saying, "I am Thorin Oakensheild son of Thrain son of Thror and I am the King under the Mountain. Tommorow My company and I will be heading back to Erebor to try and reclaim the mountain from Smaug."

Pausing for a moment Thorin scanned the crowd's gathered and was pleased to see that while not agreeing with then they weren't against the idea. Glancing at the elves Thorin continued saying, "However, this action on our part directly affects the people of lake town and if we fail for whatever reason lake town and it's people would be in danger."

Murmurs of anger and discontent quickly began spreading across lake town until Thorin raised his voice above the crowd's and said, "which is why I have negotiated with High King Hadrian and King Thranduil a place for the people of lake town to remain in safety while we try to reclaim the mountain."

Satisfied that they had a place of safety the people of Lake town calmed down. Leaning forward Hadrian nodded to Thranduil who quickly stepped forward and said, "We have set aside a large storage cave that the people of lake town used to leave the barrals of fish in until the barge man began delivering the fish directly to our city." Before Thranduil could continue a tall dark-haired man that despite the worn cloth's and slightly dirty appearance was almost identical to Girion the last lord of Dale.

Bowing quickly towards Hadrian the man said, "forgive me for interrupting but I would like to ask what happen's if lake town is destroyed." Remembering the image of the man slaying Smaug in his vision Hadrian replied, "that depends on you. If you stay we will help you rebuild and if you want to move to greener pastures, then we will help you get there."

Satisfied the man bowed once more and stepped back into the crowd. With a ugly scowl on his face the Master of the Lake said, "Now look here I will not have you outsiders coming in here and telling my people what to do so that you can reclaim Erebor and scam the survivors of Dale out of what is rightfully their's."

Turning to the disgusting selfish man Thorin sneered in disgust as he said, "As a gesture of the Durin's folk's gratitude and Thanks to the elves it has already been decided that once Erebor is reclaimed everything in the Dwarven Kingdom's will be audited to separate that which solely belongs to the dwarf's, that which has been taken from the elves during raids on their cities and stronghold in age long past from all but elven memory."

Pausing for a breath Thorin was interrupted as the Master of Lake town began screeching, "you see, you see they are going to steal the wealth of our ancestors from us." Growling lowly Fili and Kili moved toward' s the master of the Lake only to be hauled back by Oin and Gloin.

Raising his voice above the Master of the Lake's shrill voice Thorin yelled, "and that which belongs to the Men of Dale will be returned to the Men of Dale." Scowling lowly the Master's assistant moved forward and grinning greedily up at Thorin hissed, "They are just saying that so that they can keep the gold for them self's."

Murmur's of worry and confusion spread through the crowd shaking his head Thorin in a booming voice yelled, "That which belongs to the men of Dale will be returned to the men of Dale if we wanted to take the gold of your people we would not have stopped in Lake town to offer you safety from Smaug."

Ignoring the master's screeching the company began climbing back into the boat's and began sailing away from lake town. As the Dwarf's and were climbing out of the boat's at the edge of the lake Hadrian spotted the Barge man making his way toward' s them.

Once the barge came to a stop the man bowed quickly to them and said, "I'm not sure if I introduced myself earlier but I am Bard and I would like to inform you that the majority of lake town is willing to take you up on your offer." nodding happily Hadrian replied, "thank you for informing us Bard your people have a week until the dwarves try and reclaim Erebor to make their way to the cavern."

Turning back to his barge Bard pulled a long cylindrical object wrapped in cloth then presented it to Hadrian. Accepting the object Hadrian pealed back the layers of dirty cloth to reveal one of the wind lances gifted to the last lord of Dale.

Shifting nervously Bard said, "this is one of only two wind lances that we have supposedly my great grandfather Lord Girion knocked one of Smaug's scales of with this lance." Nodding Hadrian looked over the lance and was surprised to find that it had been altered.

Frowning Hadrian showed the lance to Thorin as he said, "this lance has been altered." Running his finger's threw his hair Bard stepped back in surprised before a look of realisation crossed his face. Looking Hadrian in the eye Bard said, "there were rumours that the lace was damaged when it removed Smaug's scale and that the dwarf's how fled Erebor altered it so that it could still be used."

Nodding in remembrance Dwalin stepped forward and said, "yes I remember the remaining weapon's crafters and Black smith's made the lance so that it could be fired from a bow or wielded like a spear."

Once Bard had left returning to begin moving people and their belonging's to safety Thranduil and his elves made their way back to the palace while the dwarf's, hobbit and Hadrian began the long trek through the empty landscape.

After three day's of walking they reached the empty shell of Dale it's blackened stone and the occasional crumbling wall lending an air of silent horror and sadness to the city. Gazing up at the ruin's in awe Bilbo, Fili and Kili all began debating what Dale would have looked like and what all the different part's of the city were used for.

Watching the younger one's exploring the city Thorin sighed, "when I was young one of the elder's of my grandfather's council told me not to judge the elves for their reclusive tendencies as a man will live through one major event that shapes the history of middle earth and Dwarf's can live through two but the elves will live through every major event good and bad. They will remember the peace and the darkness of ages past while everything changes around them."

Pausing to contemplate what Thorin said Hadrian replied, "I have heard many of the older elves who remember Gondolin, Menegroth and Nargothrond say similar thing's but I personally am to young to truly understand what the older elves talk about. After all I'm only nearly 4 and a half centuries old."

Behind Hadrian and Thorin Fili choked on his water staring at Hadrian in shock before gasping, "Only four and a half century's your bloody ancient not young." Laughing at Fili's shock Hadrian replied, "if at 4 and a half centuries is ancient to you what is my mentor Cirdan after all he has been around since the years of the tree's?"

Shaking his head in denial Fili whispered, "if he is that old then he should be dust." Turning to Thorin Hadrian whispered loudly, "I think I broke your nephew."


	21. Chapter 21

Standing at the base of the great gates of Erebor Hadrian remembered his last visit to the great hall's of Erebor. While Hadrian was examining the mountain Thorin turned to the company and ordered, "Find the stair's that the map describes." Quickly the company split into small groups and began examining the intricate carving's and design's that surround and cover the massive stone gates.

Soon only Hadrian and Bilbo were left standing in front of Erebor. Frowning Hadrian realised that there was a air of discontent and anger around Bilbo but it did not come from the hobbit, filing away the information for later Hadrian turned back to finding the stairs.

Gasping Bilbo rushed over to Thorin and asked, "are those the stairs?" quickly moving to look at the front entrance from the side Hadrian was confronted by a stair like pattern that zig zagged up the side if Erebor's entrance each of the giant step's came up to Hadrian's chest and where the stair's changed direction the gap was twice as large.

Looking down at the map and back up at the stair's Thorin sighed, "you have a good eye mister Baggins those are the stair's." puffing up with pride Bilbo rushed of to tell the rest of the company leaving Thorin and Hadrian staring at the stair's with utter incredulity.

Raking his finger's through his hair Thorin turned to Hadrian and asked, "Who builds an escape route that leads to the front gate and makes it near Impossible for an elf to use let alone the dwarf's that it was built for?" shaking his head in disbelief Hadrian replied, "Apparently your grandfather King Thror dose."

As Hadrian finished talking the rest of the company rushed over to see the stair's upon seeing them they all stopped in shock until Kili tilting his head in disbelief says, "are we sure that's the stair and not a death trap?" bursting into a low booming laugh Thorin replied, "we never claimed that Thror was sane when this was built."

The next day was spent pushing and pulling each other up the giant stair's Hadrian lifting Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Ori up to the next step then climbing up with their help only to have to begin pulling the other ten members' of the company up.

By the time they got to the top of the stair's the light was fading and every muscle in Hadrian's body was screaming in protest. Quickly they set up camp and wolfed down some bread and cold stew before falling asleep.

The next morning Hadrian sat at the edge of the camp site thankful for elves advanced healing as he had recovered from yesterday, but the rest of the company was stiff and sore. Soon they were quickly following the narrow trail up the side of the mountain as Thorin reminded them that today was Durin's day and that is they didn't find the door today they would have to wait until next year.

As the sun began setting on the horizon painting the sky orange and pink Bilbo found the hidden door. Word's in the dwarven language where inlaid in silver soon the dwarves began hunting desperately for the key hole.

Scanning the area where the door would be Hadrian thought about everything that he knew about dwarven door's which was admittedly very little as dwarves guarded their secret's more fiercely than a dragon guards it gold.

Slowly the Sun disappeared beneath the horizon prompting the dwarves to beat and hammer at the door in desperation. Shaking his head in disappointment Thorin says, "we will have to find another way into the mountain." Groaning the Dwarf's sit-down despairing about how they are ever going to enter the mountain. Slowly the light of the moon reached the flat plain of rock illuminating the outline of the door.

With a little click a chunk of rock slid away revealing the key hole. Jumping up in surprise Thorin grabbed the key and with shacking hands inserted it into keyhole and turned it. For a moment nothing happened, and Hadrian began to wonder if they had found the right door or had the wrong key.

Then with a series of pops and groan's the small door popped open revealing a long narrow passage winding deep into the mountain above the passage was some Khuzdul and a simple carving of the throne of Erebor and the Arkenstone.

Looking up at the carving Thorin said, "here in lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk." Laughing quietly Thorin turned to the company and smiling said, "let's sleep for tonight and in the morning enter Erebor"

The next morning Hadrian watched quietly from the side-lines as the dwarf's prepared Bilbo for his journey into Erebor. All of the dwarf's kept reminding Bilbo that his job was to enter Erebor and find out where the dragon was and in what state it was in.

Smiling down at the nervous hobbit Hadrian said, "Mr Baggins's I will follow you most of the way down the tunnel so that if the dragon is awake there is someone nearby to help you." Nodding stiffly Bilbo took a deep breath and began to make his way down the tunnel Hadrian close behind clutching the modified wind lance.

After 5 minutes of silently creeping down the tunnel Hadrian stopped before a sharp bend then with a silent nod sent Bilbo along the last stretch of the tunnel. Silent to even elven ears Bilbo slipped around the bend and began the final descent into the treasury.

Peering around the corner of the tunnel Hadrian contemplated just following bilbo into the treasure room but remembered that Smaug would recognise the smell of an elf. Glancing back at Bilbo Hadrian was surprised to see him take out a plain golden ring.

As soon as Hadrian looked at the ring he could hear it whispering seductive promises how it would help him find the old elven stronghold's and to defend them permanently. With a shake of his head Hadrian pulled himself from the thrall and sweet lies that the ring was sprouting to see Bilbo slip the ring on his finger and disappear.

For a long moment Hadrian stared at the space where bilbo had been standing before realising that the one ring was in the position of an oblivious hobbit who did not care for or hear the seductive promises of the ring.

Crouched ready to act if Bilbo should need him Hadrian strained to hear something in the overwhelming silence. Trying to pear around the corner and into the treasury Hadrian was startled by the sound of hundreds of coin's tumbling down a slope.

For a moment there was absolute silences before the deep and rumbling voice of Smaug echoed through the treasury and into the tunnel Saying, "How curious I can smell both elf and dwarf in my horde but can see neither and know that Elf's and dwarfs won't work together unless the world is ending, leaving me to wonder who the presence I can sence is?"

Clutching the wind lance Hadrian prepared to enter the Chamber's when Bilbo answered, "oh Smaug the Tremendous, Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities, Smaug the Mighty, Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy, Lord Smaug the Impenetrable I have long desired to lay eyes on Your Magnificence."

A loud prideful rumbling filled the hollows of the mountain as Hadrian began creeping out of the tunnel and towards bilbo. As Hadrian crept towards Smaug bilbo kept talking about how terrifying and magnificent Smaug was.

Once Hadrian was close enough to see Smaug the dwarfs burst into the treasury with a loud battle cry. Enraged Smaug launched himself at the dwarf's. For Hadrian the next half hour was a endless cycle of running jumping and charging at Smaug.

As Hadrian peered around the pillar he was hiding behind he spotted Smaug charging towards him as Fili and Kili slid down the stairs on ornate silver trays. Leaning forwards Hadrian grabbed the brothers by the back of their neck's and pulled them behind the pillar as he leapt in front of the charging dragon.

Growling in rage at Hadrian Smaug released a great plume of fire that seared the side of Hadrian's arm. Filled with desperation Hadrian charged straight at Smaug causing the dragon to rear up in surprise before laughing.

While Smaug laughed Hadrian stabbed Smaug through the heart with the wind lance. For a single moment the world seemed frozen before a great burst of fire escaped Smaug melting some of the gold near him.

Quickly hopping over the pile of hot coins Hadrian was unprepared for when Smaug's body crashed into the golden mountains sending a cascade of gold flying up into the air. Raising his arms Hadrian braced himself as the coins and cups bounced of him leaving welts behind.

 **sorry for the delay life got in the way of this chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

Gasping for breath turned around slowly gaping at Smaug's corpse laying in the hot gold. Slowly Hadrian walked towards Smaug's corpse with a sense of disbelief. Slowly the other dwarfs crept towards Hadrian beaming grins on their faces.

Once Thorin reached Hadrian he declared in a loud voice, "in thanks to Hadrian dragon slayer for freeing the line of Durin form the greatest calamity of the age I pledge to personally insure that all elven artefacts, book's, jewellery and anything else of elven heritage in any of the dwarven kingdoms is returned to the elves"

Smiling softly Hadrian nodded in thanks to Thorin before saying, "Where is Bilbo?" blinking in surprise the dwarfs spun around looking or Bilbo until a small voice called out, "I'm coming" turning to the source of the voice Hadrian spotted Bilbo clambering up one of the huge piles of gold.

As bilbo drew closer Hadrian shivered slightly as a sence of malevolence and anger emanated from Bilbo's pocket. As Bilbo walked towards them a familiar light began to spark in Thorin's eyes. Shivering Hadrian remembered the last time he had seen that light was in the eyes of Thror.

Turning to Thorin Hadrian asked, "if it is not too much of a hassle would you please locate the library of Erebor for me as I have long suspected that the artefact, I have been searching for is in one of the Dwarven library's" nodding absently Thorin turned to head deeper into the mountain as he replied, "of course and if you find the Arkenstone will you bring it straight to me?" nodding to Thorin Hadrian was pleased to see that the further away from bilbo Thorin was the smaller the crazy light in his eyes got.

Quickly walking over to Bilbo Hadrian grabbed Bilbos shoulder and lead him of in the opposite direction from Thorn. Startled by Hadrian's abrupt action Bilbo went to protest Hadrian dragging him of when a sharp look from Hadrian silenced him.

Once Hadrian had dragged bilbo of into a secluded guard room of off the treasury he turned to Bilbo and asked, "can I see your ring?" as soon as the question had left Hadrian's mouth bilbo had plucked the ring out of his pocket holding it tightly to his chest and began looking for a way out of the room.

Recognising the symptoms of being affected by a powerful magical artefact Hadrian forcefully removed the ring from Bilbo's hand and slipped it into the mithril blood rune box the three elven rings of power and the four Dwarven rings of power glinting darkly for moment before the simple golden ring slipped into the box and the lid slammed shut with crack.

As soon as the lid shut Hadrian gasped as the prevalent call to the sea that whispered in the back of every elf's mind faded into a soft whisper that unless Hadrian listened for could barley be heard. Gasping bilbo stepped backwards looking up at Hadrian in horror.

Shacking violently Bilbo asked "what just happened?" smiling sadly down at Bilbo Hadrian explained, "you were in possession of the one ring and when I decided to place in in the mithril blood rune box it knew that its chances of returning to Sauron would drastically shrink. So, in a last-ditch attempt to escape it tried to take control and twist your mind."

Pushing Bilbo forward Hadrian continued saying "don't tell anyone of this and go get a hot drink from Bofur" nodding Bilbo shakily wandered back to where the dwarfs where setting up a camp. Talking a deep breath Hadrian marvelled at how much brighter the world seemed to be with the one ring's power safely locked away.

As Hadrian wandered through the piles of Gold, he came upon a familiar chest slowly opening the lid Hadrian gazed down at the starlight gems with a fond smile before closing the lid and carrying the chest back to the camp.

Upon reaching the camp Hadrian was pleased to see that the dwarfs had cleared an area of ground enabling for everyone to sleep on a flat surface rather than trying to compete with the bumpy coins and sharp gems of the treasury.

Setting the chest down besides his bed roll Hadrian was surprised when Fili came up to him and said, "uncle wants to see you in the library." After quickly peaking over his shoulder at bilbo to ensure that the little hobbit was holding up Hadrian followed Fili into the library.

Entering the library Hadrian was surprised that the library was in such good condition rows upon rows of books written in Khuzdul lay in giant stone bookcases that stretched from the floor to the ceiling which was at least 15 feet tall. Every inch of the gigantic book cases were filled with books and the occasional pile of scrolls.

As Hadrian followed Fili into the labyrinth that the Dwarfs called a library the sounds of Thorin and Kilis voices began drifting towards them.

As Hadrian rounded around the corner, he heard Kili ask Thorin, "why would the greatest treasure the dwarfs ever took from the elves be an old roll of parchment with gibberish scribbled on it." Shaking his head Thorin replied, "over 20 elves gave their life to try and prevent this parchment from leaving elven hands." Pausing for a moment Thorin ran his hand over the parchment before continuing to say, "the parchment is probably enchanted preventing any non-elf from reading it as a last-ditch security measure."

Picking up the parchment Kili pulled it open revealing the title the Map of the three hidden Elven cities. Gasping in shock Hadrian rushed forwards gently prying the map from Kili's hand's while softly muttering, "I can't belive it really survived" with great reverence Hadrian lay the map on the old stone table and unravelled it revealing a map of Arda.

Gazing down at the map Hadrian's eye was immediately drawn to Gondolin a amazingly detailed depiction of the white city rested Gondolin sat right in the middle of the southern end of the blue mountains, Then further west lay Nargothrond and to the south lay Menegroth in southern end of the green woods.

Quickly rolling the map back up Hadrian herd Kili and Fili ask Thorin, "Why is Hadrian so excited about a roll of parchment?" turning to his nephews Thorin replied "because Hadrian can access the information on the scroll without going mad."


	23. Chapter 23

sorry about the last chapter got a couple of comments saying it felt rushed and short so I went back to look at it and realised that I had posted one of my drafts so apologies for the confusion and I will post the actuall chapter very soon


	24. Chapter 24

Smiling softly Hadrian examined the map for the umpteenth time hope and joy swelling in his chest as he ran his finger down the maps edge. With a deep breath Hadrian rolled the map up then turned to Sirius and said, "you are to take this to Lady Galadriel and tell her that upon my return to Lothlorien that I will be planning to locate Gondolin in the blue mountains." Taking the map Sirius slid it into a sturdy container before smiling softly to Hadrian and leaving.

After quickly freshening himself up Hadrian left his temporary quarters in one of the old guard rooms just of the treasury. Following the sounds of the dwarfs echoing throu the empty mountain Hadrian was surprised to see the Dwarfs compiling a sizable collection of elven artefacts, weaponry and books. Slowly stopping at the top of the stairs Hadrian was surprised as he fell deep into one of his visions.

For a moment their was complete darkness then Hadrian found himself looking down on a army of orcs marching on Erabor. Gasping Hadrian snapped out of the vision to find the Dwarfs crowded around him debating what they should do with clear worry.

Shaking his head clear Hadrian grabbed Thorin's shoulder and whispered "an army of orcs march on Erebor" as soon as the words had left Hadrian's mouth the dwarfs launched into a frenzy of action collecting the armour and weaponry scattered around the mountain sending ravens to Lord Dain asking him to make all haste to Erebor and to the people of lake town informing them of the Army marching on erebor.

Hadrian sent Ravens to Thranduil, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond informing them of the success in defeating the dragon and the on coming army. That night Hadrian and the company began looking over old maps and battle plans trying to find a suitable way to defend themselves from the Orc's.

Hauling themselves up in the mountain was quickly removed from the options due to a lack of food and working plumbing. Then an all-out charge at the orcs was shot down due to their low numbers. After a lot of back and forth it was decided that they would let the orcs com to them and keep the mountain to their backs for Added protection.

The next morning Hadrian awoke to the noises of feet as most of the people of lake town arrived at the gates of Erebor asking for sanctuary and pledging their men in the battle ahead. As soon as the men where in the mountain Hadrian took them to where the company had placed all the armour they had found and began distributing armour and weaponry.

The last man was a bard who had explained that they had seen the fire of Smaug inside the mountain from the caver but when the dragon didn't leave they had decided to make their way here to see if they were still alive and if they needed any help.

That night many of the dwarfs and men celebrated as Thranduil and many of the woodland elves arrived carrying weaponry and a feast fit for many kings. Loud laughter and crude jokes flew through the air of he mountain as many chose not to focus on the fact that this could be their last night alive.

Slowly the joviality died down until a still anticipatory silence hung in the air until shortly before dawn the blast of a scouts horn informed them that the orcs had been spotted coming in from the south.

As soon as the first horn was heard the mountain delve into a mass of noise and action as armour was put on weaponry gathered and men, dwarfs and elves rushed out of Erebor's crumbling gates in preparation for war.

Standing next to Thranduil and Thorin Hadrian stared off towards the oncoming army wondering were Lord Dain and is army where when Ori said, "I'm not worried we have the High King of the Elves on our side he must have thought in many battle and wars over the centuries after all he is four and a half centuries' old."

Sighing in disbelief Thranduil turned to Ori and said, master Ori please focus on the battle ahead." After Thranduil's comment a stiff silence hung over the two army's and 13 dwarfs. Dust raised from the marching feet could be seen horizon. When with the blast of a trumpet Dain and his army march over the crest of the hill to their east.

Almost as soon as Dain and his army arrived huge were worms burst from undeath the hills. As the Orc's charged towards the awaiting army's the Dwarfs formed a wall of shields and spears while Hadrian ordered the elves to prepare to attack.

As soon as the first wave of orcs impaled themselves upon the Dwarves spears Hadrian lead the charge over the Dwarves and into the Fray. Hadrian pushed forwards hacking and slicing orc after orc .

At one point in the battle Hadrian found himself beside Thorin and Thranduil fighting Azog and blog while watching each other's back. Almost as soon as Thorin and Hadrian had delivered killing blows to Azog and Blog a deathly cold fell over the battle field.

Gasping Hadrian looked back over the mountain to see the Sauron, the nine Nazgul and a army of goblins swarming in from the east. Spinning around Hadrian faced the oncoming army Thranduil at his left and Thorin to his left.

The closer the army got the more Hadrian felt as though all the happiness in the world had been sucked away never to return. A soft voice in Hadrian's head whispered the happiest memory you have closing his eyes Hadrian thought back to when he had turned 100 and lord Elrond had whispered in his ear that he was proud of him and that he believed that Hadrian would be one of the greatest high kings the elves had ever had.

Desperately picturing his happiest memory Hadrian was unaware that he was slowly beginning to glow with a faint silver light that emanated hope joy and determination. Bolstered by Hadrian's magic Dwarfs, elf's and men began slaughtering the orcs and goblins with renewed vigour.

Screeching in anger Sauron and the Nazgul turned to retreat when a silver stag leapt from Hadrian's chest and drove its antlers into the Nazgul. Causing them to go up in smoke leaving their rings hanging on the stags antlers.

Quickly gabbing the rings Hadrian slipped them into his pocket before leading the charge against Sauron. With a screech of rage Sauron sent a bolt of red at Hadrian. The last thing Hadrian remembered was a flash of red then a bright white light and agony filling his body before falling into Darkness.

Groaning Hadrian woke up to find himself lying on a cold hard stone surface. Sitting up Hadrian found himself sitting across from Mandos. Before Hadrian could form any words Mandos said, "you're not dead just really close to it."

Raising an eyebrow Hadrian replied, "was that supposed to be comforting?" laughing Mandos turned away from Hadrian and replied, "no particularly however I can tell you how to destroy almost all the rings now that you have them." However, you cannot destroy the one ring as it must be destroyed by the one called Frodo Baggins.

Groaning in dismay Hadrian asked, "why can't I just destroy it myself?" offering Hadrian a hand to get up Mandos replied, "over the millennia on the way back to middle earth and on the way back to the undying lands many elves have found themselves in the world of man and wizard." Pausing for a moment Mandos rose up and signalled for Hadrian to follow him.

Once Hadrian had caught up Mandos continued to talk saying, "many of the elves that found themselves their stayed for a time before continuing on with their journey or returning to the undying lands. These elves left behind children who intermarried with the people of the earth until the only difference was that the decedents of the elves had stronger magic and a slightly longer lifespan."

Pausing Mandos stopped in front of a large stone bowl filled with a swirling shimmering mist that faintly reminded Hadrian of something he had once seen but couldn't quite remember what it was.

Turning to face Hadrian Mandos said, "you where one of these people and for years we the Valor watched as you struggled to survive." When you would have died we intervened preventing your soul from entering into my halls and instead gave you a second chance at life and a second chance to be happy for your first life was anything but."

Gasping in shock Hadrian whispered, "then why don't I remember any of this?" smiling gently Mandos replied, "the pain and sorrow of the other world would have tainted any happiness that middle earth could give you so your memories where looked away only to be unlocked when you return to the undying lands where healing would be possible."

Nodding shakily Hadrian considered what mandos was telling him. As Hadrian was contemplating what Mandos had told him Hadrian Mandos coughed slightly bringing Hadrian's attention back to him.

Once certain that Hadrian's full attention was on him Mandos said, "This is where I look down on those in middle earth and the world of wizards and man. Due to you having had wizarding blood in you before we cleaned you and gave you a new form you have a small amount of wizarding magic left that can destroy all but the one ring."

Nodding Hadrian replied, "I will do my best to destroy all the rings but that still dosent answer why I can't destroy the one ring" with a great sigh Mandos replied, "the one ring can only be destroyed by Bilbo Baggins for two reasons the first being that when we placed you in middle earth we had already seen what would happen with the one ring and no matter how powerful the valar are there are some things that we cant change,

Pausing for a moment Mando checked something in his bowl before continuing to say "second reason is that any man, elf or dwarf that enters mordor will go mad due to the screams of the souls trapped their."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief Hadrian asked, "why are hobbits exempt from this?" shrugging his shoulders in befuddlement Mandos replied, "only Ilurvatar knows the answer to that question."

Quickly turning to Hadrian Mandos said, "Elrond has arrived and began healing you we don't have much time left so let me instruct you on how to destroy the rings that you can." Quickly Mandos began explaining Feindfire saying "first you must focus on a image of green fire then find the small bit of magic inside you and release it while saying feindfire"

Almost as soon as Mandos had finished talking awoke gasping. immediately Elrond's worried face leaning over him. A cool hand pressed into his forehead as Elrond in a perfectly calm voice said, "Hadrian if you ever do that again I don't care if you are high king and a adult I will bend you over my knee and give you a right spanking."

Giggling Hadrian tried to sit up only to find his muscles protesting painfully. Instantly worried Elrond pushed Hadrian back into the covers as he said, "you will need to take your time to recover as you have been out for a month.

Gasping in panic Hadrian asked, "where are the rings of the Nazgul?" a voice from the doorway replied, "the rings are in a mithril case awaiting you." Smiling at throrin Hadrian asked could you bring them here.

Quickly the Nazgul rings where brought to Hadrain who despite his muscles and Elrond's protests had pulled himself out of bed and down beside the fire. Once Hadrian had all the rings he carefully laid the three elven rings together in a circle surrounded by the seven dwarven rings and then the rings of men surrounding them.

Ignoring the smothering oppressive magic emanating from the rings Hadrian focused in on himself and began searching for his magic eventually Hadrain found a small pocket of power that was both familiar and foreign.

Taking a deep breath Hadrian imagined the small pocket flowing out of him and a green fire forming as he said, "feindfire"

Almost instantaneously the rings were encased in the cold fire before they where're reduced to dust and the dust burned away.

End of book one Book two will be written at a later date


	25. NOT A CHAPTER

i have now uploaded the first 10 chapters that have kindly been edited by the wonderful kikij13456


End file.
